Follow Me
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: summery inside. pairings are HisokaWatari TatsumiTsuzuki and MurakiOriya. please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: XD SCORE! Since none of the reviews for "Her Last Dance" were flames and I got five….I WIN! Now….IknowIvelostmymindpleasedontkillmeeeee! Watari/Hisoka. Noflamesplease.

Summery: When Hisoka Watari pair up on a case involving one of Professor Satomi's personal assistants, is it really a suicide gone wrong, or did someone murder her to lure Hisoka?

Pairings: Hisoka/Watari, Tsuzuki/Tatsumi, Muraki/Oriya.

Follow Me

Hisoka sat on his side of the desk, waiting impatiently for the very late Tsuzuki.

'It's bad enough he broke up with me, now he's got to be late for work every morning after? It was a week ago and you broke up with me so I don't know why you're acting like this.'

Footsteps rang clearly in the hall.

The man was obviously running and as the figure began to open the door Hisoka opened his mouth to scold who he thought was Tsuzuki.

He closed his mouth however as Watari's shining smile greeted him.

"Good morning Bon! 003 and I bought you something."

Hisoka looked confused as the owl dropped a white rose into his lap.

"Thank you…but what's it for?"

Watari laughed and winked.

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is!"

Hisoka glanced at the calendar and paled.

"It's…"

Watari nodded.

"You're twenty one today! Happy birthday Hisoka!"

Watari lost his smile as Hisoka began to tear up.

"Well if it was happy it's not now."

Watari sighed and walked up to him, gently laying his hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Still getting over Tsuzuki?"

Hisoka looked up at his friend and nodded.

"I just don't understand. We were so happy and then all the sudden…"

It was then that said person slinked in.

"Good morning Hisoka."

Hisoka stood, not bothering to brush away the tears on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you're here Tsuzuki. I need you to sign this."

He slid a contract over to him.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he read over it.

He looked up in shock.

"But Hisoka. You don't have to…"

Hisoka stopped him.

"Yes, Tsuzuki…I do. At least for a while. Maybe once I can get over the idea of you cheating on me with Tatsumi, I'll come back. But until then I've opted to partner with Watari."

Watari looked shocked, but inwardly smiled.

He understood Hisoka's move.

He wasn't the only one reeling from a bad break up; Watari himself had been seeing Tatsumi for a few weeks before the cobalt-eyed secretary had disappeared with Tsuzuki for two days.

It was dreaded news for the two blonds, though more so for Hisoka who had been in a solid relationship with Tsuzuki for almost three years, when they returned and informed them of what they'd done and the decision they'd made.

He'd thought Hisoka had taken this news too well.

Watari was dying inside, and he knew Hisoka had to be too.

This was the first day he'd actually seen him crying though.

Tsuzuki looked hurtfully between the two blonds and sighed deeply.

"I'm very sorry Watari, Hisoka…but I have to follow my heart and it's telling me that I need to be with Tatsumi."

Watari looked away, fighting back tears.

"I've got to be going. Bon, when you're ready I'll help you move to my lab. That's where most of my case reports end up anyway."

Hisoka nodded silently and Watari started to walk out but Hisoka stopped him at the door.

"Thanks again for the rose. And for letting me be your partner."

Watari gave one of his trademark smiles as 003 fluttered her wings.

"It'll be nice not being stuck in the office so much. We'll have a lot of fun I think."

And with that e was gone.

''

A while later Watari was sitting at his makeshift desk in his lab.

He was trying to concentrate on his latest case report but Tsuzuki's words kept echoing through his mind.

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around him and he stiffened.

In the reflection on the glass of one of his cabinets, he saw the expression on Tatsumi's face.

"Watari…"

The blond stopped him and pushed the arms away.

"Just don't. Don't say you're sorry, don't say you still love me, and don't tell me you still want to be friends because it's just not going to happen right now."

Tatsumi frowned and stepped back.

"Than I guess I have nothing to say about that."

Watari stood but never turned.

"Good. That means you can leave now. I'm very busy. My report will be on your desk tomorrow morning."

Tatsumi sighed.

"Actually beyond that…you and your new partner have a case; a rather urgent one at that. The report can wait until later, you and Kurosaki need to be in the conference room in an hour."

Watari nodded silently.

He waited until Tatsumi had left before sitting down again.

He pulled off his glasses and took the scarf out of his hair, using it to dry the tears in his eyes so no one would know.

He'd perfected the art of having a good cry without getting puffy eyes.

He just couldn't let Tatsumi see that he was taking this harder than he looked.

Suddenly a hand was placed gently on his shoulder and he froze.

'Damn. Caught…but by who?'

He turned slowly and was happy to see Hisoka's concerned face, rather than Tsuzuki or Tatsumi.

"Bon! Did Tatsumi-san tell you the good news? We have our first case together!"

Hisoka nodded.

"It's okay though Watari. You and I are feeling the same right now."

Watari sighed deeply and replaced his glasses, though left the scarf on the desk.

"If I admit to anyone but myself that I'm hurting over this, I'll never be able to regain control."

Hisoka smiled softly and pulled the chair over from the computer.

"So, let me help you with that report."

''

Watari and Hisoka sat tentatively in front of Konoe as he explained the case.

"We're not sure where she is exactly, though we have evidence to suggest she went back to her mother. You'll need to go to the mother's house first. If she is not there…well, we'll see what to do if we get to that point."

Hisoka stared at the photo of the woman.

Something about her seemed off.

"And she killed herself? Are you sure of that? Something seems wrong with this. Don't most suicides move on? That's the point of killing ones self isn't it?"

Konoe nodded.

"Right. Usually that's true but we have had cases where the person has changed their mind and simply refused to go. We believe this is what has happened here. She took a large number of sedatives."

Hisoka nodded silently, content with this answer for the moment.

"You leave tomorrow morning."

Watari watched quietly as Konoe left the room, but as soon as he was out of earshot, he turned to his new partner.

"I think you're right Bon. I've been looking over the paperwork and guess what collage she was a student at?"

Hisoka's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Satomi is dead though."

Watari nodded.

"She was one of his personal assistants before he began the human cloning project. I have the feeling this is going to be a big case."

Hisoka nodded.

"I only hope it doesn't have anything to do with that bastard."

Watari stopped at the door after he stood, and turned to Hisoka.

"So do I Bon…for my own sake, so do I."

Hisoka stared up at Watari in shock as the first wave of hatred hit him.

"If I run into him…I'll kill him once and for all."

Hisoka looked down with a small smile.

"It's nice that you're concerned for me, however I don't think anyone can kill him…besides. If he died, even by our hands, he'd be our biggest case yet. Better to be alive than tormenting me."

Watari softened.

"I guess."

He suddenly brightened.

"Let's go get lunch! We can take it in the library."

Hisoka smiled.

"That sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks to my two reviewers so far! I hope you all keep reading!

Follow Me

''

Tsuzuki closed his eyes with a heave sigh later that night.

He laid quietly in bed with Tatsumi while he read.

Said reader looked over at Tsuzuki with a soft smile and brushed his fingers over his silky hair.

"We'll all get through this Tsuzuki. I promise."

Tsuzuki curled up tightly and rested his head in Tatsumi's lap as the secretary softly stroked his hair.

"Hisoka looked really hurt today. I've never felt so guilty in my life than when I looked into his eyes. I mean I feel like this was the right thing to do, but I didn't want to hurt him."

Tatsumi nodded.

"I didn't want to hurt Watari…but you know it would be wrong for us to see each other and carry on in our other relationships. Tsuzuki…you didn't break up with Hisoka because…"

Tsuzuki looked up at him and shook his head.

"I just wanted to be with you and if the only way was to say good bye to him than I'm okay that I did it."

Tatsumi leaned down and softly kissed Tsuzuki's forehead.

"Get to sleep, I can't allow you to be late for work anymore. Dating me doesn't change the rules."

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded, laying back on his pillow and wrapping his arm around Tatsumi's waist.

"Good night Tatsumi."

Tatsumi turned out the light and stretched out as well, taking Tsuzuki's other hand tightly.

"Good night Tsuzuki…"

''

Watari looked up at the clock.

"Bon. It's getting late. You should call it a night."

Hisoka nodded but looked up at him.

"Watari. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

Watari looked at him questioningly but nodded all the same.

"Why?"

Hisoka frowned and looked away.

"I'm not used to being so alone anymore. I've shared everything with Tsuzuki for almost three years…I feel abandoned. I need to feel the presence of another person, if not in the same room, that at least the same building."

Watari smiled softly and rested his hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

At that moment Hisoka looked into his eyes and he suddenly blushed.

"Thank you Watari."

Watari flashed his trademark smile as he went back to his work.

"You're welcomed here any time you like. Anyway, there's a bed in the back that I use if I get too tired to walk home. You can crash there and I'll wake you up when I go home. You can take the couch at my place."

Hisoka smiled.

"That's a nice idea. Thank you."

It wasn't long before Hisoka was asleep and Watari sighed.

'Poor Bon; I'm really glad he's leaning on me, because I really need to lean on him too.'

''

"I see. Well, congratulate yourself Muraki…you've turned me into a first rate murderer. Yes, everything has been set up according to our plans…I'll see you in a few days."

Oriya hung up the phone with a sigh and set his pipe down.

He was going to need more than a little nicotine to calm himself.

This called for alcohol and woman.

Lots of both.

But first he had something to settle.

Another phone call and then…

"This is Oriya Yakono. I've found your daughter…yes, I'll be sure to bring her tomorrow…really; it was no trouble at all Mrs. Akina. Thank you for your time."

Now to make sure the woman didn't do any talking to anyone other that two people.

He unlocked the door to his bedroom and opened it slowly.

A single shat of light from the half moon outside, penetrated the darkness and came to rest over lavender hair on the bed.

'Good, she's still asleep. Those drugs I've been giving her should at least slow her down. Well Muraki, it looks like you've not only turned me into a murderer, but a kidnapper, black mailer, and excellent liar as well. I don't know whether to kill myself or be proud. I'm sure you'd still be happy either way…'

He pulled a bottle of unlabeled pills from a pocket inside his kimono and dropped one into the water on the nightstand.

'Last one…for now anyway. I have someone better to use it on.'

Replacing the bottle, he left, locking the door again.

Smiling he turned to the bright moon.

'Time to get drunk.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: HELLO! Another Chapter here. (bows to reviewers) thank you so much! Also, Foxfeather: Yes, and you'll see why in a couple of chapters. Short chapter here as I won't be able to update again until after the new year. I've also got three short stories coming with the next chapter, but as of the moment I'm not even able to finish this one so I'll leave it here and say it's on hiatus until 1/10/06. please review! And if you're over 18 please visit the forum I created!

Follow Me

Hisoka sat up quickly as he realized he was not only no longer in Watari's lab, but was now in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room.

His heart began to race.

Nothing was familiar but it all felt dangerous.

Suddenly a man Hisoka never wanted to see again tossed the woman who had supposedly killed herself, harshly into the room.

"Oriya!"

However neither seemed to know he was there and he watched silently.

"I'm not a bad person Miss. Akina! Don't make me hurt you further."

Hisoka fought off waves of dizziness as the woman screamed.

She was very scared and Oriya was very angry, but somehow these emotions were buffered for Hisoka, as if there was a force slowing them down.

"You killed me! Damn you let me go!"

Oriya glared hard and slapped her.

"You owed me, this is your payment!"

Hisoka stood and walked over to her as she fell to her knees but the second he touched her, everything went black and he found himself falling.

He surprised himself at the name he called out.

"Watari!"

Suddenly the blond caught him.

"Hisoka. It's okay you're dreaming."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them Watari was kneeling over him.

He sat up, shaking his head as he rubbed at his eyes.

"That…that couldn't have been a dream. I don't know what it was but it was definitely not a dream. That man, Muraki's friend in Kyoto; he's got the girl we're supposed to be looking for."

Watari looked thoughtful for a moment and grabbed a pen and paper, writing down what Hisoka had said. Hisoka looked at him oddly.

"Watari…what are you doing?"

He smiled.

"You are the empath around here. This could be very important information. Didn't Tsuzuki ever…?"

Hisoka looked down and shook his head.

"He'd always just reassure me that everything was fine. Even though I was always right later on. After this long on the job together you'd think he'd learn but…Tsuzuki's never learned anything from me so why should that be different?"

He thought quietly for a moment.

"Watari…she screamed at him that he'd killed her. If the cause of death was an over dose, how could she still be trapped there in at least a semi physical body?"

Both looked up suddenly as they heard Tsuzuki's voice in the doorway.

"A spell. Probably something like we encountered with Maria."

Watari unintentionally glared.

"What do you want?"

Tsuzuki sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Tatsumi wants to see Hisoka before you two leave later. I would have told you in the morning but I noticed your light on."

Hisoka looked at him oddly.

"You went home with Tatsumi hours ago. What are you doing here?"

Tsuzuki looked down at him, watching as he slowly rose from the cot.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come in early. It's almost five."

He turned to leave but Hisoka stopped him.

"Don't feel guilty that you hurt me Tsuzuki. If you have to make yourself feel guilty over something…don't let it be me because I'll be fine without you."

Tsuzuki's voice was low as he turned slightly to look at his former partner.

"I shouldn't be surprised by that, I know. I never could block my thoughts from you could I? You only pretended you didn't know what was going on inside my head."

Hisoka looked away.

"I was…am enough in love with you that I wanted you to be happy. I knew you didn't want me to know that you still had feelings for him, so I acted like I didn't. Honestly though, I never expected you to turn on me so quickly."

Tsuzuki simply walked away.

Watari's soft voice broke Hisoka from his thoughts.

"Bon."

He wrapped his arms around Hisoka tightly as he watched tears well up in his eyes.

"We'll be okay with out them Watari. We have to be."

Watari brushed his fingers softly over Hisoka's hair.

"Shh now. It'll take time, more time for you than for me, but we'll get over it. Let's go back to my place and sleep a little more."

Hisoka nodded silently and slowly followed Watari as they left.

''

Tensions were high between the four shinigami, though Tatsumi smiled as Hisoka softly knocked on the open door to his office.

"You wanted to see me?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"Come in Kurosaki."

Hisoka made no haste in making his feet move, and found the idea of sitting very unappealing.

Tatsumi seemed to read him with one look.

"It's about the case, you'll need to sit."

Giving no visible sign of the annoyance he felt, he sat across from his former friend.

Thankfully Watari had taught Hisoka the eye dabbing trick or else he might have looked very pitiful after having cried for nearly an hour before finally falling asleep in Watari's arms.

But who could blame him?

He'd fallen hard for Tsuzuki and in just ten minutes his world was turned upside down by the two men he thought he could trust the most.

Everyone knew that Hisoka wasn't one quick to tears, so when he cried they knew he was hurting.

He was also very skilled at hiding his emotions most of the time.

Before this had happened it was usually only Tsuzuki who saw his real feelings, but in the last week everyone had seen the slow break down of his defenses.

Tatsumi stared at the man in front of him.

He really did feel bad about taking Tsuzuki from him.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked into Hisoka's wounded face.

"Kurosaki…Hisoka, I lied."

Hisoka nodded.

"I know. So go on. Get it out…I'll listen."

Tatsumi reached out and took Hisoka's hand.

"I know this has affected our relationship quite a bit but…I really didn't mean to hurt you."

The blond nodded.

"I know Tatsumi-san. But you did. And you hurt Watari. I just have to wonder if it was worth it in the end. So what was it that made you suddenly decide you didn't hate him anyway?"

Tatsumi blinked a moment and withdrew his hand.

"I don't know really."

Hisoka swallowed slowly, trying to fight back a sudden wave of tears.

"The answer to that is that you never really hated him at all. You thought it would be better for him if you two weren't together and to be able to stay away from him you convinced yourself that he was nothing more than an annoyance. You didn't want to admit that you were in love with him."

Tatsumi was silent as he sat back in his chair and thought about that.

Hisoka stood and looked down at him.

"There's just one more thing Tatsumi-san."

He looked up and nodded.

"You could have waited at least one more week you know. You were the one who taught me that birthdays were supposed to be fun and that some were important. Well I had an important birthday yesterday…and only Watari remembered."

And with that, he was gone.

Tatsumi sat there silently for a moment.

'I'll find a way to make it up to you Hisoka, I promise.'

''


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Chapter 4 here. I've been working on this only a few sentences at a time, whenever I can. Please review!

Follow Me

''

"Watari…"

Watari looked up at Hisoka as they walked toward their destination in Kyoto.

"Yes Bon?"

Hisoka was staring at the ground with his hands in his back pockets.

"Do…do you still think of me as a kid?"

Watari smiled softly.

"Bon, you've been with us since you were sixteen. How could I spend so much time with you and think you're a kid. You weren't really a kid when you first came. I've seen you grow up even more in the last few years. I call you Bon out of affection…why do you ask?"

Hisoka smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's nothing."

There was silence between them for a few moments before Watari spoke.

"I promise that I won't treat you like a kid Hisoka. In age you are a man and I realize that…it's hard not to."

Hisoka stopped and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Watari gently rested his hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"I've had plenty of dealings with teenagers in my life, and by far you were the most intelligent and mature teenager I'd ever met when you came to us. I never actually saw you as a kid."

Hisoka looked away with a small smile.

"It's just this body and…Tsuzuki."

Watari shook his head.

"Tsuzuki is more of a teenager than you've ever been."

He wrapped his arm around Hisoka's waist and pulled him forward.

"Come on. We've got to get to work."

''

Tsuzuki entered Tatsumi's office at lunch and smiled as he saw the secretary waiting for him.

"Tatsumi-san. Can we have lunch under the Sakura today?"

Tatsumi nodded but didn't smile.

"We…need to come up with a plan."

Tsuzuki looked confused.

"For what?"

Tatsumi frowned.

"We…forgot all about Hisoka's birthday. He turned twenty-one just a few days ago. We need to make it up to him."

Tsuzuki lost his cheerful smile and nodded.

"Maybe if we do this, we'll be able to get over it faster."

Tatsumi smiled softly.

"It'll take time Tsuzuki. I realize that what we did to them was the wrong way to go about it but…"

He stopped and kissed Tsuzuki softly.

Tsuzuki smiled as he broke away.

"We need each other Tatsumi. I understand."

Tatsumi nodded and wrapped his arm around Tsuzuki's waist.

"Now where were we?"

Tsuzuki pulled up the bag he'd been carrying.

"Lunch?"

Tatsumi chuckled as they walked out.

"Right, right. Under the Sakura."

''

Oriya sat in the living room of Mrs. Akina's home.

He smiled up at the woman as she spoke.

"Thank you so much for finding her Mr. Yakono. I was very concerned when she didn't show up for lunch the other day."

Oriya nodded and picked up the tea he'd been offered.

"I only wish she was in better shape. I guess we won't know what's happened until she wakes up."

The woman nodded and looked away.

"Mr. Yakono how is it that you came across my daughter?"

He smiled.

"Well I'm a professor at the university and I was staying late last night to finish grading some papers when all of a sudden she just stumbled into my office and collapsed. I'm also a doctor and I partially examined her. She's just been through some mental trauma and should be fine in a day or so."

He stood and shook her hand.

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Akina. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep in touch and see how she's doing."

She too stood and shook his hand.

He began to leave, though he stopped for a moment and turned back.

"There's just one more thing. Two men may be visiting you in the next day or so. They say their with Interpol. Apparently what ever happened, it's big. Please cooperate with them in anyway you can, and give them my card."

She looked worried but nodded and watched as he left.

Once out the door, Oriya sighed as he stepped back into the cab he'd taken here.

He pulled out a notebook and began to write.

'So many lies. I have to keep track of them. But there's just a few more days until I see him again. Oriya, you truly are a fool…a lonely, lovesick fool. I can only hope that what I'm going to do will work…'


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Okay, since now two people have said that Oriya's last name is Mibu, I know. He's using an alias with this woman. You'll find out why in either this, or the next chapter. Also, starting with the next chapter, I'm going to focus each chapter on each pairing.

Follow Me

''

Under the Sakura Tsuzuki lay staring up at the sky beside Tatsumi who was finishing his tea.

Neither spoke for some time, but now it was down to business.

Tatsumi set down his empty cup and looked over at the oddly silent Tsuzuki.

"We should begin our plotting now Tsuzuki."

Said purple-eyed man nodded with a grin as he looked back over.

"I'm already two steps a head of you. Not only have I figured out what we're going to do, I know how we're going to do it."

Tatsumi looked a bit nervous about this.

"Hisoka doesn't like large gatherings. I was planning on taking him to dinner before all of this."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"No parties. Come on Tatsumi, even I know that. No, I have something even more devious in mind."

Tatsumi's nervousness turned to cold fear.

Tsuzuki's definition of devious wasn't exactly subtle and rarely had good consequences.

"Okay…but did I mention that whatever it is has to be agreed upon by both of us?"

Tsuzuki winked.

"I know. But if you want me to tell you you're going to have to do something first."

Tatsumi smirked.

"What if I do the wrong thing? Or what if I do something better?"

Tsuzuki sat up on his elbows, now curious.

"Like what?"

Tatsumi stood, blazing blue eyes staring down into the confused face.

"Stand up and I'll show you."

Tsuzuki wasted no time in standing and Tatsumi wrapped his arm around Tsuzuki's waist, eyes never leaving him.

"I've done this to you a thousand times in my dreams…it's time to see if it will really work."

Tsuzuki had never seen Tatsumi act like this and for a moment, his eyes widened in shock as the blue-eyed secretary kissed him, taking control of his lips like the reigns of a horse.

But smooth fingers sliding up his neck softly forced him to close his eyes.

He broke away only for a second to breath out Tatsumi's name, his own fingers tangling in said man's hair.

Tatsumi's lips moved to Tsuzuki's neck, replacing his fingers and nipped behind his ear.

He smirked as Tsuzuki moaned and had to catch him.

He grinned over Tsuzuki's unconscious form and settled him on the grass.

'I can't believe that worked.'

He smiled softly as Tsuzuki opened his eyes slowly.

"What…did you just do to me?"

Tatsumi brushed soft fingers over his bangs.

"Gained complete control over you."

Tsuzuki smirked and leaned up, kissing him.

"Let's do that again some time."

Tatsumi sat up, straightening his tie with a nod.

"Now you have to tell me what you're thinking."

Tsuzuki sat up fully and grinned.

"We're going to play match maker."

Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"You don't honestly mean…!"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"I do."

''

Hisoka and Watari reached Mrs. Akina's house and before either could knock they heard a shrill scream from within.

They found the door to be unlocked and rushed in to find the woman they were looking for with her mother.

She was in hysterics and Hisoka was getting the full brunt of it.

Watari shoved him back out the door and pulled out an ofuda.

The second it touched the girls forehead she was still and the mother looked up.

"Who are you and what have you done to her!"

He smiled softly and reached out his hand.

"I'm Yutaka Watari with Interpol. I apologize for rushing in, however I heard her screaming. It's a simple tranquilizing spell. It will wear off in a few moments."

He turned suddenly as he head a weak voice behind him.

"Watari…"

Watari turned back to the mother.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, my partner has been feeling ill today."

She nodded, still unsure of what was going on, but she remembered Oriya's words about Interpol.

Watari stepped outside and closed the door.

He wrapped his arms around Hisoka's trembling body, blocking all emotions except calm.

"I'm a little boy standing on a beach watching dolphins play with my beach ball. The terrible little creatures have stolen it and won't give it back."

Watari smiled as Hisoka chuckled slightly.

"I think I'm okay now Watari san, thank you."

Watari released him and placed his hand to his forehead.

"You feel a little warm though. I think we should stay in for dinner tonight."

Hisoka smiled softly and nodded.

They went back up to the door and Watari sighed.

"Let's do this the right way shall we?"

Hisoka gave a slight nod and knocked.

The mother answered the door.

"Please come in gentlemen. Thank you sir for whatever it was you did. She's calm now."

Watari smiled softly as they stepped in.

He was relieved to see the girl sitting on the couch and the two sat across from her.

Hisoka looked up at her after he sat and smiled.

"I'm Hisoka and this is my partner Watari. We're with the police and we'd like to talk to you. Do you remember what happened the night you disappeared?"

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mostly it's blurry though. I was working late at the library. I part time there on Saturday. Anyway, this man came in and asked if he could talk to me so I foolishly agreed to go with him to a restaurant he said he owned. He told me he was an old friend of professor Satomi. The last thing I remember is passing out at the table. Then I woke up here just a few minutes ago."

Hisoka looked at Watari for a moment and then back at the girl.

"His name wasn't Muraki was it?"

She shook her head.

"It was Oriya."

''

Oriya caught himself sighing as he watched Muraki step into the room with that ever-present psychotic grin of his.

That beautiful image of his face had been burned into Oriya's mind and he was determined to never forget it.

He shivered as Muraki spoke in a low drawl that rivaled a bass orchestra.

"Hello my good friend. I've finally arrived."

Oriya was simply determined not to allow his emotions to show just yet, but after all these years Muraki could still read him like a book.

Once Muraki had said it was cute the way he fawned over the doctor and his hopes were dashed as he started comparing Oriya to Tsuzuki.

Didn't the man ever give up?

Wasn't it enough when he had to endure six months of recovery from third degree burns and a stab wound the last time he crossed paths with his purple-eyed obsession?

For any other man that would have been the end, if not before, but nothing was too much for Muraki.

Though apparently Oriya wasn't enough to interest him.

But that was about to change.

Once his plan was complete, Tsuzuki would be free, Muraki would have a willing toy, and Oriya would be the happiest man on the planet.

He smiled at this thought and collected himself.

"Welcome Muraki-san. I hope you enjoy your say…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Now you'll understand Oriya's alias. This chapter is all about developing plot a little more, and maybe some hidden feelings Watari might have for Hisoka.

Follow Me

''

Hisoka sat on the balcony later that night with Watari after they had dinner.

He looked up as Watari spoke softly.

"You don't usually like to be around people do you? I mean other than Tsuzuki."

Hisoka looked out over the city as he thought quietly.

"Normally I wouldn't. But then normally I would be on this case with him…I don't feel normal anymore."

Watari nodded slightly.

"I know what you mean. I'd always been alone before my few weeks with Tatsumi, but then I got so used to having some one always around and now that he's gone I haven't gotten used to the emptiness again."

Hisoka stared into his eyes for a moment.

"But it's more than that. I connected with him on a level that you can never understand. After the first month I felt his pain no matter where he was. If he was hurt so was I. I still have that connection with him, even though I've learned how to tune out his thoughts."

Watari was silent for a moment.

"Do you think it will ever go away?"

Hisoka closed his eyes.

"The only way to break the link with him is to make a stronger one with someone else and I'm afraid I'll never trust anyone ever again. Not on that level."

He was startled as he opened his eyes to find Watari standing over him.

"Hisoka. I want you to trust me like that. I can at least promise I won't put you through this ever again. I may have only been with Tatsumi for a short time but it killed me."

Hisoka stared up at him and a familiar feeling rushed over his body.

Whenever Tsuzuki was in a sultry mood he would feel tingles all over and right now he was feeling that only doubled.

It was starting to make him feel dizzy and he stood, falling back against the railing.

"Watari…"

Watari suddenly realized what was happening and quickly squelched this emotion, trying his best to replace it was happiness.

After a moment of attempting to block Watari all together, he gave up as he felt the emotion change.

He straightened himself and sat back down, catching his breath.

"You're emotions are far too strong. I had the same problem with Tsuzuki at first. If you're going to be in such close contact with me you'll have to learn to tone them down."

Watari looked guilty and went to touch his shoulder but Hisoka brushed him away.

"That's not a good idea right now. Please don't be offended when I ask you to leave."

Watari nodded as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. Very sorry…"

Hisoka tried to manage a smile but this new emotion of Watari's was starting to get to him now.

"It's alright, just please go. I…I need to be alone."

Without another word he was gone.

''

Watari softly knocked on the door to Hisoka's room the next morning and was relieved as he answered.

"Good morning Hisoka, are you okay?"

Hisoka smiled slightly and nodded.

"I need to ask you what that was Watari. What were you feeling when you were standing over me like that?"

Watari looked away.

"Anger. I was so angry that…"

Hisoka interrupted him.

"You were in love with me?"

They stared at each other for a long silent moment until Watari closed his eyes with a chuckle.

"I should have known better. Of course you would know what I was feeling…even though I really had no idea."

Hisoka allowed him entrance and closed the door.

"I've felt that same emotion from Tsuzuki before…just never that strong. You were smothering me. What I couldn't pick up was why."

Watari sighed deeply, flopping down onto the end of the bed.

"I guess hearing you talk about your bond with Tsuzuki made me angry because of our failed relationships. Out of my anger came jealousy that you trusted him above anyone else. Above me. Then subconsciously I wanted to make you trust me that way so that neither of us would ever be hurt again."

Hisoka stared down at him.

"You know that's not possible…at least not yet. If you think you have feelings for me, I need to know."

Watari looked away.

"It's probably just fall out from Tatsumi ripping my heart to shreds."

Hisoka closed his eyes; thankful that Watari's emotions were on low today.

"We'll talk about this later when we can talk for a while. We have to finish this case today."

Watari looked up at him and secretly smiled for a moment.

"Let's go over the facts. This seams too easy Hisoka."

Hisoka looked down at him again and nodded.

"I know Oriya is behind this, but I think we need to talk to the girl alone. She was hiding something yesterday and I think that if the mother isn't around she'll open up."

Watari nodded.

"I know just how we can do that."

''

The three sat together later that afternoon at a small sidewalk café.

Even then she seemed reluctant to talk to them.

Hisoka suddenly realized that what she had to hide was making her feel guilty and it all fell into place.

"You've known Oriya before haven't you?"

She stared at him in shock for a moment before nodding.

Hisoka continued in a calm and understanding voice.

"We know all about Oriya and his secret business…I must assure you that anything that happened while in his service is his fault alone. Please tell us what's happened so we can close him down and prevent this from happening to other women."

She looked down.

"You see when I was sixteen my real father died and my step father sold me. He'd always hated children, and me specifically. I spent four years under Mibu-sans control and locked in that house. Then Satomi-sensei bought me and freed me. I begged him for a job of any kind he could give me and I stayed with him until he was murdered three years ago."

Hisoka reached into his pocket and pulled out the small business card and read it quietly.

"Why the alias?"

She looked away.

"My mother though that I had run away. My stepfather only told her that I'd run off with the last member of the Mibu clan. My father had dealings with his father several years before I was born. Mother would have recognized the name and called the police. Oriya is a common name in this area."

Hisoka nodded and glanced at Watari.

"Is there anything else that you remember?"

She looked up at him eyes filling with tears.

"I…I'm dead."

Watari spoke softly as he stood.

"You need to take a walk with us, away from people."

Silently she stood and followed them to a quiet park across the street.

"You know who we really are don't you?"

She nodded.

"I just need to know which one of you is Tsuzuki. I have a message for him."

Hisoka's eyes widened.

"Tsu…zuki?"

Suddenly flashes of Muraki wound their way into his head and soon he couldn't stand up straight.

Watari tried to stop him too late as he began to run blindly.

He stopped as a white figure stepped in front of him.

"Good afternoon poppet."

Before Watari could do anything, the three were gone, leaving him alone.

He glared at nothing as he took flight.

'This time the doctor won't live to hurt Hisoka ever again.'


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: XD my favorite pairing for this chapter. I do promise more romance for the other two later though.

Follow Me

''

Tsuzuki was feeling very apprehensive as he sat at his desk.

He glanced up to where Hisoka usually sat and for just a split second could see the familiar shape concentrating on paperwork or something.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

Without realizing what he was doing he began to speak quietly.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. I didn't want you to stop being my partner…I still need you as a friend. Please come back to me."

Tatsumi happened to be walking by and stopped in the doorway as he listened to Tsuzuki.

Suddenly he slammed his fist on the desk and stood, tears falling onto his hand.

"Why can't I do anything right! Why do I always have to be the wrong one! Please Hisoka come back to me!"

Tatsumi felt compelled to go to him.

Wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki tightly, he whispered.

"Tsuzuki…do you still love him?"

Tsuzuki turned to him but never opened his eyes.

"I…I don't know. I just…I know what he's feeling. Just a moment ago I was so dizzy, like he gets when there's too strong an emotion. I feel like I should be out there with him!"

Tatsumi softly brushed away his tears and kissed his forehead.

"It's understandable, there's nothing wrong with you Tsuzuki…Hisoka is feeling hurt and with good reason. He simply doesn't want to be around us right now. He'll come back to you once his emotions are settled."

Before Tsuzuki could speak again he was thrown into bliss as Tatsumi's fingers slid up his neck.

His voice was rough as his body began to shake.

"Ta…Tatsumi."

Tatsumi smirked as Tsuzuki steadied himself against the desk.

"Tsuzuki…It's lunch time. Are you hungry?"

Tsuzuki stared into his eyes.

"Not anymore."

He watched Tatsumi's smirk widen.

"Let's go back to my office. What do you say?"

Tsuzuki smirked.

"I need help with some paperwork anyway…"

''

Later that night Tatsumi decided to surprise Tsuzuki with an expensive dinner.

At dinner the two began to discuss the details about how they were going to play matchmaker with Hisoka and Watari.

Tatsumi was still adamant about the entire situation, especially since it really had nothing to do with his birthday, but Tsuzuki always had a way of getting what he wanted.

He also had to admit to himself that if, and unfortunately he knew there was a big if, it worked everything would settle back into normalcy.

Tsuzuki was eerily quiet through the first half of dinner and Tatsumi took his hand, smiling softly.

"Are you having second thoughts about this?"

Tsuzuki shook his head and looked up at Tatsumi.

"I just…he's feeling scared and sick right now."

Tatsumi stared at him for a moment.

"Why do you keep saying you know how he's feeling?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

"You could never understand that. We connected on a level far beyond what even I understand. I'm not sure this will ever go away."

The blue-eyed secretary nodded and pulled his hand back.

"So that's why you want him to hook up with Watari so badly."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"I hope he can love Watari the way he loved me. I hate that he's hurting. And I hate myself for being the one that hurt him but I know that Watari will be better to him than I was."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, which was broken as Tatsumi set his plate aside and pulled a notebook and pen out of his briefcase.

"If we're to do this properly we need to prepare. Find out what things they have in common, their likes and dislikes, that sort of thing."

Tsuzuki smiled slightly.

"That should be easy shouldn't it? I think we know them very well by now."

He was silent again for a moment and then smiled bitterly.

"He…likes to dance. He's a good ballroom dancer."

Tatsumi too smiled bitterly as he thought about that.

"So is Watari…he always bugged me to learn. Dancing just isn't my thing."

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Two left feet as they say."

''

The next morning Tsuzuki began to feel sick to his stomach and as the day progressed it got worse until by noon he was finding it hard to focus.

Suddenly he screamed out as he found himself in a field under a blood red moon.

Hazily he realized this was the dream Hisoka had told him of so many times.

This was what Hisoka had endured while still alive.

He could feel everything as if it were actually him it was all happening to and finally he understood Hisoka's unwillingness to trust him in the beginning.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he woke to find himself in Tatsumi's arms.

"It's that evil bastard! He's got Hisoka! Damn that bastard!"

They looked up as footsteps resounded panic in the hall and Konoe thundered in, out of breath.

"We just received a distress single from Watari! Muraki has kidnapped Hisoka and the girl!"

Tatsumi stared down at Tsuzuki.

"How…did you know?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes tightly and tore open his shirt.

"The dream. I was there. It happened to me! I feel the curse crawling in my skin! I feel what he's feeling."

Tatsumi looked up at the chief.

"He can't go anywhere."

Konoe stared in shock suddenly as he looked down at Tsuzuki.

"That's not possible! Tatsumi look at his chest!"

Tatsumi nearly jumped out of his skin.

Faintly there were marks there.

After a moment they faded away, but both had to admit that they were there and Tatsumi brushed his hand softly over the area he'd seen them.

"He's burning. I don't know what Muraki is doing to Hisoka but if Tsuzuki is any indication…"

Konoe nodded.

"We have to find him right away. In the meantime just take him back to your place."

Tatsumi nodded as he gently lifted the dazed Tsuzuki into his arms.

"This will end tonight…"


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Wheee some interesting moments to come. Sorry this chapter is going to be short though. XD amethyst Koneko, I'm really not entirely sure who'll end up with who in the end, but this fic is far from over. LOL my friends calls me the mistress of odd pairings! Ps: the goddess has gotten into the sake again so this chapter might get interesting…

Follow Me

''

Oriya woke early in the morning with a headache and a head on his shoulder.

Muraki hadn't shut up for an hour about how beautiful Tsuzuki's eyes were and what all he was going to do when he was finally captured.

Oriya found himself wishing Muraki would do some of those things to him, but there was no chance of that right now.

He'd gone on another binge and couldn't even remember what the woman looked like.

Even though what was said was annoying, just the fact that Muraki suddenly appeared in front of him made Oriya feel a little better.

"I thought you were gay."

Oriya rolled his eyes as he stood and pulled the first layer of his kimono on.

"I never said that…I just said I was in love with you."

Muraki scoffed at this.

"You keep saying that but you haven't proven it yet."

Oriya growled.

"I'm giving you free room and bored, I've allowed you to kill my women for the use of their hair, and now I've set up the perfect plan so you can have your damn toy that you won't shut up about…what is your definition of love Muraki? Do I have to hurt you to show you!"

Muraki seemed amused by this.

"Yes Oriya…to me pain is love. Let me ask you this…would you kill for me?"

Oriya was silent for a moment as he walked to the door.

Without turning he spoke quietly.

"I already have…"

Muraki simply let him leave and stood there, thinking about what he'd said.

''

That afternoon Oriya was out in the garden practicing his sword.

He set his sword down as he felt Muraki's presence behind him.

The voice was unexpectedly soft as arms came around him tightly.

"You fascinate me Oriya. You know all that I have done and yet you persist in loving me…why?"

Oriya choked back his tears and couldn't find an answer.

So he remained silent and turned to Muraki, suddenly kissing him deeply and all at once the words came to him.

"I just don't care."

Muraki stood there in silence, stunned more by the kiss than anything.

He couldn't speak as Oriya fell to his knees.

"I want you to hurt me Muraki! Hurt me so much that I'll hate you! I can't live my life like this anymore. Please make me hate you so I can go back to a normal life."

Muraki spoke slowly as he looked down into those pleading eyes.

"What…if I can't?"

Oriya finally broke into tears and dug his fingers into the ground.

"Than love me."

Muraki suddenly back away and Oriya looked up just in time to see him disappear.

''

It didn't take long for him to pick up on Hisoka's aura and smirked to himself as he sent his usual memories to the far too sensitive blond.

He caught sight of him running away from the blond scientist and what must have been the girl Oriya was talking about.

He stepped out as Hisoka was about to run by and watched as he began to fall.

"Good afternoon poppet."

Inwardly he smirked as he watched Hisoka's eyes go blank.

It was the perfect timing for the fall.

Momentarily he was confused as he watched the girl disappear but he was too occupied with Hisoka to much care how that happened.

He reappeared, the blond dangling from his arms, in Oriya's room amid a flurry of feathers and carried his doll to the bed.

Before he had time to think about doing anything Oriya appeared in the very spot he had, holding the girl.

Muraki grinned psychotically as he stood.

"Now wherever did you learn that?"

Oriya growled and shoved the girl to Muraki's feet.

"She's useless now. Do whatever you want. I'm sure your beloved will be here shortly for the boy."

Muraki stared at his companion.

"Where do you think you're going? You set this up, you deal with her."

She stood on shaky legs and stared at Oriya.

"Give me my life back or let us go!"

Oriya shook his head.

"Only he can do that. One way or another you're here until his partner comes for him. Congratulate yourself Muraki, you just screwed yourself over by taking him. You'll end up burned again, or maybe worse this time. Haven't you learned by now not to screw with that boy?"

He then looked pointedly at the girl.

"If you want to go than you had best leave this second or I may decide to keep you."

He stepped aside and allowed her to leave.

Muraki looked at Oriya like he'd lost his mind.

"Why let her go?"

Oriya shrugged.

"She'll never get out of the house. So here we are. Come with me so we can try and fix this."


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: longer chapter this time. A little stronger Watari/Hisoka romance. gotta go slow with them, cause if i was hisoka i'd be afraid to jump into another relationship so quickly. and of course Watari is sillgetting over Tatsumi.Yeah, also I'm in a bad mood so I feel like torturing Hisoka. No worries, the first paragraph doesn't go far. Sorry if the last part seems kinda st00pid, but you know, 003 never gets any creadit…

And just to let everyone know, this is defiantly not the end.

Follow Me

''

Hisoka sat up quickly as he realized he was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room.

His heart began to race as he began to remember that dream.

Everything felt dangerous.

Hisoka looked up to see the woman who had supposedly killed herself, harshly shoved into the room.

"Oriya!"

However neither seemed to acknowledge he was there and he watched silently.

"I'm not a bad person Miss. Akina! Don't make me hurt you further."

Hisoka fought off waves of dizziness as the woman screamed.

She was very scared and Oriya was very angry, but somehow these emotions were buffered for Hisoka, as if there was a force slowing them down.

"You killed me! Damn you let me go!"

Oriya glared hard and slapped her.

"You owed me, this is your payment!"

Hisoka stood and walked over to her as she fell to her knees but the second he touched her, everything went black and he found himself falling.

He surprised himself at the name he called out.

"Watari!"

This time to his horror it was Muraki who caught him.

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

Hisoka stared up at him, unable to move or speak.

"You're still my favorite doll."

Finally he was allowed to speak but his words weren't his own.

"You haven't played with me in so long. I thought I was forgotten."

Mentally he screamed that this had to be another dream.

How the hell was Muraki controlling his words!

Suddenly the darkness lifted to reveal a candle lit bedroom and Hisoka suddenly felt very sick as he was placed onto the silk-sheeted bed.

Muraki smirked as once again Hisoka spoke the words he wanted to hear.

"Tie my wrists with a love knot."

By this point he was frantically trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

There was no way he'd let Muraki hurt him like that ever again, but if he couldn't figure out what spell was being held over him he might not have a choice.

His eyes slid closed slowly as his hands were lifted above him.

'Concentrate Hisoka; there's an answer for this and I have to find it.'

Muraki smoothly crawled over him, pinning him down further at the hips.

Inwardly Hisoka was panicking.

This was all too familiar.

He'd relived it so many times in his dreams and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Tears fell softly from his eyes as Muraki somehow gently tore off his shirt.

"Your marks are there Hisoka. Marks of lust and hate. I gave them to you so you would always feel me. Have they worked?"

He found it cruel that he now could speak his own words that he sufficiently couldn't move.

"One of these days I will see you dead."

Muraki smirked, running his tongue over Hisoka's throat.

"When I'm old and ready to die…perhaps."

The blond did little in the way of attempting to move as he felt fiery kiss after kiss all over his neck and shoulder.

His body hadn't even gained muscle over the last eight years and Muraki's weight was nearly crushing.

He realized to his disappointment that his wrists were bleeding.

"I…hate you Muraki! I want to rip open your chest with my bare hands and squeeze your beating heart until it bursts!"

Muraki growled low in his throat.

"Don't tempt me boy or I'll make this a very long night."

Hisoka screamed and writhed under him as he felt Muraki's hand go for the button on his pants.

"How do you think Tsuzuki will feel when he comes into the middle of this? His lover being ravaged by his worst enemy. Do you think he'll go insane?"

Hisoka was suddenly still and he looked into Muraki's eyes.

"He…doesn't love me. Not anymore so you're wasting your time."

That lone statement brought him to tears at the sheer realization of its truth.

Muraki sat there for a moment, staring down into watery emerald eyes as he tried to figure out if it was just a ploy for him to stop.

But the longer he witnessed the pain in them the more he realized Hisoka truly believed what he was saying and he relented.

The first thing that puzzled him was the fact Hisoka hadn't even cringed at the notion of he and Tsuzuki being lovers.

Then he began to wonder what could have happened to break apart something so obviously stronger than death.

''

Tsuzuki could hear Hisoka screaming as he slept.

Everything Hisoka was thinking echoed through his ears.

Then he heard the worst words ever spoken and found himself whispering them.

"He doesn't love me anymore."

Tears flowed uncontrollably from his eyes, tears he didn't even know he was crying until Tatsumi woke him.

Tsuzuki sat up sharply, grabbing Tatsumi's shoulders.

"I know where he is Tatsumi! He's with Muraki, we've got to go right now!"

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes with a nod.

"Let's hurry before anything horrible happens."

''

Muraki thought very carefully about what he had been planning to do and decided since he already had Hisoka in his fingertips he'd still have a little fun…even if it wasn't what he had intended to do originally.

Hisoka felt chills run down his entire body as Muraki's fingers slid up and down his chest.

"I want to hear you beg Poppet."

Hisoka growled and spit in his face.

"I'll never beg for you! I was a boy the first time, this time I'm a man and I'm not going to let you hurt me again!"

Muraki wiped his face clean and lunged, wrapping both hands around Hisoka's throat.

"You know the best part about you already being dead? I can do anything I want and I can't kill you."

Hisoka was beginning to see double.

Muraki was crushing his windpipe faster than it could regenerate.

Blast after blast Hisoka used his psychic power to dig into Muraki but it did no good.

Just before he lost it Muraki was thrown off of him and hit the opposite wall with a sickening thud.

Hisoka stared around the room wildly as he was finally able to catch his breath.

No one was there but Muraki was unconscious and there was no way he had done that.

He suddenly understood as the shadows converged on his hands, freeing them of the spiked wire.

He attempted to stand but found his head still spinning.

Tsuzuki appeared beside him and caught him before he fell.

For a moment they stared into each others eyes and unbelievably in those few seconds came to an understanding.

Now was not the time to be cold to each other.

Tatsumi smirked at his handy work and crossed his arms.

"Now to finish him off or wait until he wakes up."

A low growling voice was heard from the door and Tsuzuki let go of Hisoka as they saw Watari.

"Let the bastard suffer. If it was up to me I'd do everything to him that he's ever done to Hisoka or you or Tsuzuki and then I'd bleed him slowly so he understands just how sick and evil he is as he dies painfully…"

Tatsumi smirked at this.

"And that is why it isn't up to you. As much as I may agree…business is business."

It was Tatsumi's mistake of turning his back on Muraki for the second that he woke he took his vengeance with a powerful attack.

Tsuzuki attempted to shield him from it, however it got both of them and sent them spiraling through the door.

Watari and Hisoka stared on in horror as he called upon a blue dragon.

The older blond turned to Hisoka.

"We can take him together. Trust me and we can end this."

Hisoka growled with a nod and summoned a sealing spell, however it only held a few seconds against Muraki.

The backfire hit Watari, but instead of hurting him, he seemed to absorb the energy.

"You're going to pay for that Muraki. I'm going to make you hurt."

Hisoka grabbed his wrist, worried eyes looking into his.

"You can't do it alone. Let me help you."

Watari nodded with a smile and took his hand, kissing him suddenly.

He winked at the stunned and blushing Hisoka.

"For good luck."

Hisoka took a deep breath.

"Later…"

Watari nodded.

"Right."

He then looked up at Muraki who seemed oddly distracted by something only he could see.

"Muraki…I control a very rare shikigami. One that you would never guess has any potential to be deadly. But I assure you she's nothing to be laughed at."

Hisoka's eyes grew wide and Muraki stifled a laugh as 003 suddenly flew around the corner.

"Why…did I never know about this Watari?"

Watari smiled as she landed on his shoulder for a scratching.

"She borrows energy to transform herself into her scary shikigami self. I can't use her too often as I didn't have a partner to help split the energy drain with. That's why she's always around. We have a really great bond. I'll explain more later."

Hisoka and Watari closed their eyes.

"You're little pet is going to attack me? That's not even a full sized owl."

Watari kissed her head and as she lifted off of his shoulder she began to drain the energy of not only Hisoka and Watari, but the dragon as well.

She grew in size to rival the dragon and turned into white light.

Muraki attempted to attack with his dragon but it was slow to move now that half it's energy had been taken and the huge bird lunged, snapping it's neck.

She then turned her fury towards the now scared looking Muraki.

It appeared as though they had finally won as she threw her wings back and opened her beak to swallow him however a black ball surrounded him and Oriya stood in the way, the girl in his arms.

"If you attack you'll destroy her too!"

Hisoka grabbed Watari's shoulder.

"Call her back"

Watari growled and reluctantly summoned her back to her original form.

She perched again on his shoulder and nuzzled him.

"So what do you propose Oriya?"

He set the girl to her feet holding her up by the waist.

"The girl for Muraki."

Muraki began to protest but Oriya clenched his fist and suddenly he couldn't speak.

"Well? Or do I have to show you my own powers? He will learn in time Hisoka. Just let me find the man I used to know in this ugly shell. If I can't change him…that I will kill him myself."

Watari started to command her to attack again but Hisoka stopped him.

"Let them go."

The older blond stared at Hisoka.

"What!"

Hisoka smiled softly at Oriya.

"Can't you see a man in love? Oriya is a man o his word. He earned my respect in our battle. Just know Oriya. Muraki is a lost cause. He cannot be changed and I hope you realize that soon."

Without another word he threw the girl into Watari's arms and he and Muraki were gone.

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki took the girl away and left the two blonds alone.

Hisoka stood there for a few minutes in a dazed silence.

Watari rested his hand gently on Hisoka's shoulder as the younger blond finally broke into tears.

Everything was catching up to him.

"I shouldn't have let them go. How long will I let him torment me like this!"

Watari took him tightly into his arms and smoothed his fingers over his hair.

"We didn't have a choice.

Hisoka clung tightly to Watari as a sudden wave of dizziness passed over him.

"Watari…we really need to leave this room."

Watari held him tightly and kissed him again.

The room faded away and they found themselves back in the office and Hisoka stepped away from him.

"I really want to lay down."

Watari nodded silently and helped his new partner to the break room.

Watari sat down beside Hisoka as he stretched out.

"Watari…"

He nodded silently.

"Stay with me for a little while?"

Watari smiled and brushed his fingers over his hair softly.

"Of course."

It didn't take long for Hisoka to fall into a deep sleep and Watari decided to take the other couch, 003 curling herself under Hisoka's arm.

Watari closed his eyes with a soft smile.

'She likes you Hisoka. And I think she understands that I do too…'


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: thanks to my reviewers! This is a little interlude about Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's plan to set up Watari and Hisoka…but will it go as planned?

Follow Me

''

Hisoka had slept for almost two days and he woke to find himself in Watari's bed.

He stared around for a few minutes until the door opening caught his eye.

003 fluttered into his lap and hooted cheerfully.

Watari wasn't far behind, carry a plate of fruit, and smiled as he saw Hisoka was awake.

"Bon! Good morning. It's Tuesday and I was worried. Are you feeling well now?"

Hisoka sat there quietly for a moment.

"I need to know what happened Watari. You took advantage of the fact that I was seriously out of it…"

Watari sighed deeply, setting the plate on the nightstand and sat beside him.

"I don't know what came over me honestly. I'm sorry if I've offended you."

Hisoka closed his eyes.

"I don't think I'm ready to get over Tsuzuki yet and you kissing me twice doesn't help my already divided feelings."

Watari took his hand gently.

"Hisoka…you know you can tell me what's bothering you."

He took a deep breath but never opened his eyes as he spoke.

"I think your emotions are rubbing off on me. I know you think you're falling for me and you don't try to hide that. It's starting to get to me because I can't jump into a relationship with you right now. If something happens and Tatsumi decides he wants you back…"

Watari stopped him.

"Hisoka…even if Tatsumi breaks up with Tsuzuki, he'll never want me back. The only reason we started dating in the first place was because I reminded him of Tsuzuki. I'm afraid we're on our own now."

Hisoka looked up at him, fighting back tears as he spoke.

"I just don't want to get hurt again."

Watari pulled him closer.

"I won't hurt you Hisoka. I need someone and I think you do to. So why not need each other? At least give me a chance."

Hisoka sighed deeply and pulled away.

"I just don't know anymore."

The older blond looked down at him with soft eyes.

"You think about what I said, and we'll talk about it later. For right now, come have breakfast with me in the kitchen."

Hisoka nodded slowly.

As they walked into the kitchen, the phone rang and Watari excused himself to answer it. When he came back to Hisoka he looked puzzled.

"Tatsumi says he has a birthday present for you back at his office and we have the day off."

Hisoka looked up at him with a slight smile.

"I think I need the break…"

''

Hisoka and Watari arrived at Tatsumi's office to find only Tsuzuki waiting for them.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Hisoka spoke softly.

"Good morning Tsuzuki. Tatsumi called."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"He just had to run to the copier for a moment. He'll be back any minute. Are you feeling okay today? I was worried that you slept so long."

Hisoka smiled briefly but shook it off.

"I'm fine Tsuzuki, thank you."

The tension in the air was thick, but Tatsumi entered with a paper.

"Ah Hisoka, I'm glad you're here. I have some bad news though."

Hisoka shrugged.

"This month has been bad news, what's different?"

Tatsumi was silent for a moment.

"Well I had intended on taking you to dinner tonight for your late birthday, however Tsuzuki and I have a case and it must be attended to immediately."

Hisoka nodded, feeling a little disappointed and a little relieved.

"I understand, it can wait…you don't have to do anything for me Tatsumi-san. I guess all I really wanted was to hear you say happy birthday or something."

Tatsumi smiled softly and placed his hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Well here's where the good news comes in. I already made the reservations at an exclusive restaurant in Kyoto. They're for eight this evening and instead of canceling, I thought it would be nice to send Watari in my place…if that's alright with the two of you of course."

Watari jumped at the opportunity.

"I'd love to!"

Hisoka was silent for a moment and sighed.

"Why not? Thank you for the day off Tatsumi-san, and dinner."

Tatsumi smiled softly.

"You deserve it. Can I talk to you alone?"

Hisoka nodded and Tsuzuki and Watari left.

The two sat down across from each other and Tatsumi took Hisoka's hand.

"Hisoka…I've been doing some thinking and I know that what I did was brash and unforgivable but…"

Hisoka stopped him.

"It's alright. I guess I can understand moves of the heart. I saw this coming a long time ago…just not quite like it happened. I don't want this to hurt our friendship."

Tatsumi smiled sadly.

"I hope it hasn't. I'm really very sorry that I did what I did. It was wrong of me and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Hisoka looked out the window with a sigh.

"You know you can't push us together though right? I'm still in love with Tsuzuki and it will take time to get used to the idea of being without him. I simply can't just start over so quickly."

Tatsumi was shocked for a moment but smiled.

"I know."

Hisoka flashed a small smile as he stood.

"Nice try though. Your cover story was believable."

Tatsumi chuckled as he looked up at the blond.

"You know me far too well. Enjoy dinner tonight Hisoka."

Hisoka nodded.

"Thank you again."

And with that, he was gone.

Tsuzuki walked back in, watching the pair of blonds walk down the hall with a slight smile.

"So he hasn't guessed anything right?"

Tatsumi smiled evilly.

"He doesn't suspect a thing…"

''

Watari was amazed at the place they entered that night.

It really was a very upscale formal attire only, complete with a dance floor restaurant.

Watari smirked as he glanced over at Hisoka while they waited to be seated.

"You look cute."

Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Give it up Watari, I'm not dancing with you."

Watari pouted.

"Oh come on!"

Hisoka shook his head.

"I have enough to worry about, I don't need to try and remember lessons I took when I was ten."

Watari winked.

"I bet you're a natural. You have a very rhythmic walk."

Hisoka held back a glair.

He knew Watari wasn't trying to annoy him, but did he have to notice everything?

"Watari…please."

Watari sighed deeply.

" Okay, okay."

''

After they had eaten they were talking quietly.

Hisoka was in a better mood, but a little on edge for a reason he couldn't figure out.

Unnoticed by either, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki stood around the corner, watching them.

Tatsumi turned to Tsuzuki with a worried look.

"And you're sure these people won't hurt him?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"I wouldn't hurt Hisoka, even to pair him up with Watari. Trust me, this is why we fell for each other again, it will work…only trouble with us is they really did hurt me."

Tatsumi frowned.

"I guess we'll see…"

Hisoka looked up at Watari suddenly.

"Let's go for a walk okay? I need to get away from all these people."

Watari smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Tatsumi shielded Tsuzuki and himself in shadows as the two blonds passed and followed them.

Hisoka was confused as to why he didn't feel any better once away from the building.

His breath caught in his throat and he grabbed Watari's wrist.

"We're…not alone…"

His words came in short pants and the world was spinning.

He screamed as he was suddenly ripped away from Watari.

His eyes widened as he felt a knife being pressed to his throat and Watari stared on in horror.

"Give us all your money or the kid dies."

While Watari knew very well Hisoka couldn't be killed, he could be hurt and he didn't want that.

"I only have five dollars and some change. Let me get it, it's in my left pocket."

The man shook his head.

"My partner will get it for you. Put your hands up."

Watari nodded and did as he was told while another man came up behind him and took his wallet.

He pulled out the cash and tossed the wallet on the ground.

"Alright, you have what you want, now let him go."

Hisoka stood there, shaking as the man whispered in his ear.

"Muraki sensei wants to tell you hello."

And with that he was shoved away as the men ran.

Hisoka stared up at Watari for a moment before falling.

Watari caught him with a yell and settled him to the ground, patting his cheek softly.

When Hisoka didn't respond, he looked around to make sure they were alone before taking Hisoka back to his place.

Tatsumi looked on regretfully as Watari and Hisoka disappeared.

"Was that necessary?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"It will be worth it and he'll forgive me…some day."

Tatsumi stared at him.

"What do you mean!"

Tsuzuki looked away.

"I had that man tell him Muraki said hello…that's why he fainted. He'll know as soon as he wakes that I set it up and he'll hate me for it."

Tatsumi never took his eyes from Tsuzuki.

"What does that accomplish!"

Tsuzuki turned to him.

"Don't you get it? He can't be in love with me if he hates me and he'll be able to move on quicker if those emotions aren't there anymore."

Tatsumi sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"I just hope you know what you've done. He's had enough trauma in the last month."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"And now Watari will be there when he cries instead of me…"


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: thanks to my reviewers! XD and so right you are Koneko! I had actually started writing this already when you reviewed… kyou, you're partly right too. Hisoka is going to be very depressed. Lol however he's already dead so unless he somehow claimed Touda he can't really kill himself. Might be a good sub plot for another fic though. (starts to think more about it) I'll see what I come up with and keep that in mind. LOL but remember everyone, the more reviews I get the faster I'm able to come up with ideas. If I start feeling like no one likes it I get bored. Sooo review please! (tsuzuki puppy eyes) oh yeah! and look out shortly for a Muraki-Tsuzuki short called "regretfully willing".

Follow Me

''

Tsuzuki lay in bed quietly with his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep.

He knew it was ten because like clockwork, Tatsumi entered the bedroom and slipped into his pajamas.

Every night it was the same.

Dinner at seven, free time to do whatever until ten, go to sleep, get up at six, have breakfast in Tsuzuki's garden, go to work, and the pattern started all over again.

But Tatsumi didn't get in bed this time.

He walked over and knelt in front of Tsuzuki, gently brushing away the tears he was trying to hide.

He spoke softly and Tsuzuki gave up in pretending to be asleep.

"There's no point in regret now Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki sat up and Tatsumi sat beside him.

"I don't want him to hate me but I can't stand to see him so upset."

Tatsumi took his hand and stared into his eyes.

"It's too late for that. You'll have to face him tomorrow with what you've done. He will not be happy…I do wish you had told me of that idea before you went through with it."

Tsuzuki looked up at him as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Can we sit out in the garden for a little while? I promise I'll still get up tomorrow."

Tatsumi smiled and nodded, kissing him softly.

Tatsumi sat down on one of the benches and Tsuzuki curled up beside him, resting his head on Tatsumi's shoulder and both soon drifted off to sleep.

''

Hisoka sat up, breathing heavily from a nightmare to find Watari sitting next to him.

"Hisoka! Are you okay!"

Tears sprang to his eyes and he threw himself into Watari's arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"How could he do that to me! I thought he at least still cared!"

Watari held him at arms length, staring into his eyes.

"What are you talking about! Those men were muggers Hisoka!"

He shook his head, tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes.

"He set it up! You know what that man whispered to me Watari? Do you! He said Muraki wanted to say hello! I'm not stupid, Muraki wouldn't bother with petty thieves…but that's exactly what happened to him last month and that's what led to all of this!"

Watari pulled him close.

"Who?"

Hisoka clenched the sheets as he choked back more tears.

"Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly.

"He thinks that by waking up to you I'll fall in love with you. He thinks I'll hate him for this. But the painful truth is that I'll never hate him. I don't care what he does to me, I'll always love him."

Watari was slightly hurt by this until suddenly he heard Hisoka whisper softly.

"Take it away Watari."

He looked down at Hisoka.

"What?"

Hisoka pulled away from him, curling himself into a tight ball.

"Take away this sick feeling in my stomach. The pain of knowing the only person I've ever loved has just stabbed me in the back for the second time in one month. Watari…make me forget him."

Watari stared at his new partner for a moment as he realized what he was asking for.

"Hisoka…"

Hisoka looked up at him, disheveled hair falling into his eyes.

"I know you want to. Right now, I want anything that will take away this pain."

Watari swallowed nervously and kissed him softly, gently pushing him back.

He continued to kiss him until Hisoka was out of breath and wrapped his arms around Watari's waist.

Although he refused to move from the side of the bed, his hands slowly undid the buttons on Hisoka's shirt.

Once exposed, he began to kiss Hisoka's sensitive neck, provoking a low moan as the smaller blonde's eyes slid closed.

Hisoka began to pull off Watari's jacket but suddenly the older blond stood and fell hard against the wall, staring out of breath at Hisoka.

"I can't!"

Hisoka was oddly calm about this and walked up to him, kissing him back, and sliding off his shirt and Watari's jacket.

"I know you feel this way Watari, it's okay."

His hands quickly undid the buttons on Watari's shirt, pulling it to the wrists like his.

Watari didn't stop him as he leaned against him.

In fact, Watari was beginning to lose his powers of reasoning as he reached up, taking Hisoka's face gently into his palm and kissed him roughly.

Once again Watari found himself on top of Hisoka on the bed but this time he didn't stop himself.

He continued to kiss Hisoka with blindly passionate intensity.

He was barely aware of what Hisoka's hands were doing until he felt a tug at the side of his pants.

Suddenly reality hit him again and he stopped, this time falling to his knees.

Hisoka simply lay there for a few minutes, catching his breath, fighting the tears that formed in his eyes as he undid the cufflinks on his shirt and shrugged it off the rest of the way.

"So…"

He whimpered softly.

"You don't love me either."

Watari curled himself into a ball on the floor, body shaking heavily.

"I have to refuse to sleep with you."

Hisoka sat up and stared down at him.

"Why?"

Watari whispered softly as he looked up into his sad emerald eyes.

"Because I love you and you don't need that right now."

Hisoka took a deep breath as he stood and began toward the door but Watari stopped him, also standing.

"Don't go home."

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly, brushing away his tears.

"Why not?"

He was shocked as Watari wrapped his arms around him, but this time in a comforting way and kissed his forehead.

"Because we can't be alone tonight. I need you in a different way."

Hisoka breathed in deeply with a sigh.

"All right."

''

The next morning Tatsumi and Tsuzuki awoke still in Tsuzuki's garden and fifteen minutes late for work.

When they arrived, Tatsumi found Watari in his office.

"You've got a lot of nerve!"

Tatsumi sighed and closed the door.

"It wasn't my doing. Believe me if I had known…"

Watari was on the verge of hitting Tatsumi.

"Hisoka won't be in today thanks to that little stunt last night. I spent the entire night trying to comfort him as he bawled his eyes out…after he tried to seduce me because he was so depressed he just wanted it to stop!"

Tatsumi's eyes grew wide.

"He…"

Watari nodded, folding his arms.

"That's right. He was already teetering on the edge of a break down from this break up…and now you and you're proud little boyfriend have sent him completely over the edge."

Tatsumi growled.

"I told you I had nothing to do with it! I didn't know Tsuzuki had them say anything about Muraki!"

Watari couldn't take it anymore and shoved Tatsumi.

"You think this is just about Muraki! I'll tell you why it worked for you two when he woke up in your arms. Those feelings were already there! Hisoka has never thought of me as anything more than a friend so you failed. Now I'm going back home to take care of my partner before he tries to hurt himself."

Tatsumi stepped aside and watched as Watari left.

He was going to have to have a talk with Tsuzuki about this.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: wow you're right, I didn't realize I was turning Tatsumi into such an ass! Thanks for pointing that out! I think my anger at a certain person in real life is unintentionally coming through Tatsumi. I think I'll try what you said and write a four way confrontation. It won't be in this chapter though. I should have the next chapter up on Tuesday.

Oh yeah, and Muraki and Oriya are out of the way for a while.

Follow Me

''

Konoe sat at his desk with his eyes closed, thinking back on the last three weeks.

He was sick of watching the four of them beat on each other.

Tatsumi was already facing penalties for dragging Tsuzuki into the human realm for two days without telling anyone, and now he was helping said purple-eyed shinigami hire thugs to hurt Hisoka and Watari.

Maybe he had really been lusting over Tsuzuki for over sixty years, but whatever the case it all had to stop and so Konoe made an unsettling decision…he was going to lock them all in his office until they resolved their issues with each other, and he was prepared to be the mediator.

''

The longer Hisoka lay there quietly waiting for Watari to come back, the more he thought about what was going on.

And the more that he thought about it, the less depressed and more angry he became.

Angry with Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki had to be partly to blame too, but it was Tatsumi's sudden decision that had caused the lives of the four to spiral so desperately out of control.

After another few moments he couldn't stand to sit still he was so angry.

He grabbed his shirt and prepared to leave as Watari entered.

"Hisoka. You're leaving?"

Hisoka nodded as he finished buttoning the shirt and closed his eyes.

"Watari…I'm sorry about last night. Thank you for not listening to me…you're a real friend."

Watari shook his head and looked away.

"No I'm not. I almost gave into you twice. I…shouldn't have even kissed you. I'm sorry that it went that far."

He turned back to Hisoka as he was smacked over the back of the head.

"BAKA! Will you just tell me already and stop thinking so damn much about it! Setting last night aside you kissed me twice. You still haven't explained that."

Watari stared at him for a moment.

"Fine…"

But the words refused to come out of his mouth.

Hisoka sighed deeply and began to leave but suddenly all the fear and frustration of the last few weeks forced Watari into action.

He grabbed Hisoka's wrist and pulled him against himself tightly, kissing him roughly.

"Hisoka…I fell in love with you four years ago. You know why I couldn't tell you?"

Hisoka stepped back as he was released, eyes wide.

Watari didn't give him the chance to speak.

"Because of Tsuzuki. He begged me to let him try first. If Tsuzuki had waited one second longer past you're nineteenth birthday it would have been me. I have regretted letting you go in the name of friendship for four years."

Hisoka was unable to speak, everything suddenly standing still, his breath caught in his throat.

Wide emerald eyes stared into Watari's.

The next words that fell from Watari's lips were like bombs and everything suddenly made complete sense.

" In the past four years we've all been substituting what we want for the next best thing. I wanted you so I started dating Tatsumi…and Tsuzuki wanted Tatsumi so he began to date you. I'm the one who's truly loved you in complete silence all this time. Only you Hisoka, only you really loved Tsuzuki and I wouldn't say anything even after you'd been ditched because I knew that."

Hisoka slowly stepped closer and spoke softly.

"I'm going to find out if it's really over. If he can tell me that he really doesn't love me anymore than I will free my heart from him."

Watari stared down at him.

"Just remember that no matter what happens, first and foremost you can trust me with anything."

Hisoka nodded with a slight smile.

"I see that now. I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted it to…but things may change very soon."

Watari watched him as he left, making sure he heard the door shut before laying down.

Partly he hoped Tsuzuki would say it…but then he also knew that Tsuzuki at one point really did have feelings for Hisoka and he feared those feelings would return when confronted.

''

Konoe managed to catch Hisoka on the way in as he was leaving to find him.

"Hisoka, I was just coming to look for you. Can I talk to you for a few minutes alone?"

He was about to argue but caught the look in the chiefs eyes nodded, silently following him out to the Sakura trees.

Once seated at the table, Konoe had Hisoka under a stern look and spoke to the point.

"Hisoka, I am angry and confused. I need to know what is going on."

Hisoka looked away.

"I don't entirely know myself. All I can say is that we all made a huge mistake."

Konoe nodded.

"That however doesn't excuse Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari from being late for work, or not showing up at all. I really hate to do this Hisoka, because I know you enjoy working in Kyoto and Nagasaki, but if things don't settle back into their normal pattern, I'm going to have to split the four of you up permanently."

Hisoka looked shocked for a moment, but then nodded.

"I understand. Chief…did you see this coming too?"

Konoe shook his head.

"Tsuzuki seemed to be very in love with you."

Hisoka nodded.

"What about Watari?"

Konoe was silent for a moment.

"He told you than? Watari I think was in love with you from the second you walked through the door. He expressed to me that he was afraid to tell you of his feelings because of what had happened to you…"

Hisoka nodded.

"That's understandable. If Tatsumi hadn't broken up with Tsuzuki, do you think I'd be with Watari?"

Konoe thought about that for a few moments and slowly nodded.

"I think if Tsuzuki hadn't begged Watari not to talk to you, he very well could have ended up back with Tatsumi long ago. But this afternoon we're going to get definitive answers and one way or another, this will be stopped before things get any further out of control."


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I'm going to try to write at least 2 chapters today as I won't be able to update again until next Friday. In this chapter, I've finally made up my mind who's with who, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki get a case and while they're gone, things get…interesting between Hisoka and Watari. Sorry Koneko, but I am planning a Tsuzuki/Hisoka fic. D thanks to my reviewers!

Follow Me

''

Konoe was the last to step into his office that afternoon, and he sighed inwardly at the long faces of his top four shinigami.

Hisoka sat by the window, silently staring out at the Sakura.

Watari stood beside him, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

Tatsumi was organizing the papers on Konoe's desk; which ever slightly irked him, however the problem at hand was far greater than scolding the neurotic secretary.

Finally, Tsuzuki was sullenly sitting across from Hisoka, refusing to look at him.

Konoe closed the door behind him, folding his arms and leaning against the door.

"What a sorry bunch of losers you three are."

Everyone looked up but no one said anything.

"Do you realize Hisoka is the only one of the four of you who's been at least half way normal since this little drama started? He hasn't been late for work once and I'm inclined to understand why he took today off…Tsuzuki."

After a moment of more silence, Konoe continued.

"If the four of you do not work out your problems right here and now I'll officially split you up and ban you from seeing each other during business hours. I don't want to get ugly about this but you're mixing your social lives with your work and it's hurting the system."

Tsuzuki was the first to speak finally.

"What is it you expect out of this Chief? We can't just make everything go away in a few hours…Hisoka just won't let go."

He received a triple glair from Konoe, Watari, and Hisoka.

Said blond spoke quietly.

"If you want me to let go than you're going to have to break up with me the way you should have three weeks ago. And stop trying to push Watari and I together. I'm aware of his feelings…I have been for a long time, but if you really want me to move on than I want a sincere apology for doing what you did."

Tatsumi looked up at Hisoka.

"I admit that the way we went about it was wrong, and I'm sorry, but everything should be settled and done by now. Tsuzuki is with me now and that should be the end of it."

Hisoka grabbed Watari's wrist as he moved away from the wall.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be upset over this Tatsumi? Did either one of you even once consider the fact that Tsuzuki and I have been in what I thought was a solid relationship since I was nineteen? Does it even matter? Were those things you said to me real, or were you pretending that I was Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi spoke back, not giving Tsuzuki a second to answer for himself.

"Of course those things he said to you were real back then. What I said to Watari was real…it's just that I realized the mistake I was making and had to fix it. I love Tsuzuki, and I don't think this was the wrong choice at all."

Hisoka growled.

"I want to hear Tsuzuki tell me he thinks it's right that you single handedly destroyed my life!"

Tatsumi was silent as he turned his gaze to Tsuzuki who closed his eyes.

"Hisoka…when I told you I loved you, I meant it. In some ways, I still do. I just think that I made a mistake. I threw myself at you to avoid the feelings I was having for Tatsumi because I thought he'd always hated me."

Watari pushed his glasses up and found it impossible to keep silent now.

"Tsuzuki…if you say you threw yourself at Hisoka to avoid your feelings for Tatsumi, aren't you essentially saying that you didn't really love Hisoka to begin with? He was just a distraction?"

Tatsumi stood, glairing.

"Don't try to make this all our faults! You're the one that first told me you were getting bored with our relationship!"

Watari growled.

"I got bored with you calling Tsuzuki's name in your sleep! Every time you called me Tsuzuki it was like you'd stabbed me with a hot iron! It was that way from the beginning!"

Tatsumi smirked suddenly, glasses glinting in the afternoon sun.

"Maybe if you were a little better…"

Watari lost it after that and Hisoka had to squeeze Watari's wrist to stop him.

"Why you lousy S.O.B! So that's really all I was to you!"

Hisoka growled as he glared at Tatsumi.

"I can't believe you would say that in front of everyone! Have you no dignity!"

Even Tsuzuki was uncomfortable with the way Tatsumi was acting.

"That really was un called for Tatsumi."

Tatsumi shrugged.

"If it's all out in the open anyway, why bother hiding it?"

Again Hisoka had to stop Watari.

"So if everything is coming out than I guess I'll have to say you weren't that great either!"

Tatsumi closed his eyes.

"That's only because I was thinking of Tsuzuki."

Unwilling tears bit at Watari's eyes at this and he whispered softly.

"I…was always thinking about you…"

Tsuzuki spoke softly.

"Tatsumi…why are you being so mean? I really feel bad that we hurt them so much."

Tatsumi smiled softly.

"That's why I really think I want to be with you Tsuzuki. You care so much about others."

Hisoka looked away.

"I really wanted to still be your friend Tatsumi, but you're making it impossible to forgive you. First you wrapped yourself so tightly around Tsuzuki that you forgot about my birthday, and now you've brought Watari to tears with something very personal that shouldn't have been brought up. And I still can't believe Tsuzuki is standing by and watching you hurt us like this. Where did the Tatsumi that I knew last year, go to? I want him back. I want my friend back, not this hideous monster in his place."

Tatsumi felt guilt for about half a second before his anger got control of him again.

"In all fairness you could have reminded me…you forgot too you know."

That was it for Watari and Hisoka couldn't grab him in time.

Watari slugged Tatsumi so hard he fell back over the chair and slammed his head against the wall.

Hisoka glanced over at a stunned Tsuzuki.

"You know what? Watari was right, you never loved me in the first place. I'm sorry I wasted two and a half years on you. If you can't even correct for boyfriend for being a prick than why should I bother defending myself. You're right Tatsumi, I could have reminded you…but if you were really my friend I wouldn't have to."

Tatsumi stood, brushing off the punch for a moment and lunged at Watari.

"You bastard! At least I didn't resort to punching!"

In a move that reminded Tsuzuki of Muraki on the cruise ship, Watari caught Tatsumi's fist before he could get hit, and locked his arm behind his back, only instead of kissing Tatsumi, Watari slugged him in the stomach.

He smirked as Tatsumi fell to his knees.

"If you speak to Hisoka that way again, I'll be sure to make it hurt far worse, am I clear?"

Tatsumi glared up at him.

"I didn't realize you were so over him."

Watari stepped back as Hisoka stood.

"Watari…please don't turn this into a fight. The emotions in this room are making me dizzy as it is, I don't need intensified anger on top of everything."

Watari nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Bon, I'm just getting really sick of his attitude."

Tsuzuki glared at Hisoka.

"I thought you were a man and could handle yourself just fine…"

The growl that emanated from Hisoka's throat even scared Tatsumi.

"No you didn't! You've never realized that I was an adult, even when I act more mature than you do! You know my age but you only see my body and you still act like I'm some lonely kid! Well news flash asshole, I never knew what childhood was! At least you had seven years to be a kid, I was forced into a cellar when I was three, where were you!"

Tsuzuki scoffed at this.

"You think _I_ had anymore of a child hood than you did! Did you have every child in the city throwing rocks at you! No you didn't!"

Hisoka slapped him across the face.

"No Tsuzuki, I'd have taken rocks any day! At least you weren't raped by a murderer when you were thirteen!"

The room fell into silence after that until Hisoka spoke quietly.

"You keep forgetting about that don't you? Well I'll never forget…not as long as that bastard is still alive…and what's sick is your crush on him."

Tsuzuki began to retort but Hisoka put up his hand.

"Don't try and deny it, you wanted to lose that card game and I knew it. I felt your disappointment under your false relief when I won."

As Tatsumi straightened and looked to Hisoka, the blond suddenly understood Tatsumi's change.

"Don't worry Tatsumi…you've fixed it so that I'll never be with Tsuzuki again. You don't have to be jealous or feel threatened. Just because I don't think I'll ever stop loving Tsuzuki, it doesn't mean that I'll try to take him back from you. In fact, Tsuzuki, I want you to make a final choice right here and now. I don't care what you choose but I want this to be the end one way or another. If you choose Tatsumi, I don't want to feel anymore guilt about this from you."

Tatsumi's eyes widened as Hisoka spoke, and suddenly his defenses dropped and he was immediately sorry.

Tsuzuki stood and took Hisoka's hands, dropping to his knees at his feet.

"Hisoka…I really do love you…just not in that way anymore. I'm so sorry for the pain that I've caused you, but I still feel like I need to be with Tatsumi."

Hisoka sighed deeply as he looked down at his former partner.

"Okay…"

He suddenly turned to Tatsumi.

"You have seriously pissed me off Tatsumi. You should know I'm not the kind of person to steal someone away. Because I love Tsuzuki I will do whatever it takes to make him happy, and if that means letting him go for you than I'm happy to do it. Acting like a total dick is not making anything easier and I want you to say you're sorry for everything you've said. Not just to me, but to Watari too."

Tatsumi looked up at the two blonds, Watari refusing to look anywhere but his shoes.

"Watari…"

Watari closed his eyes.

"Just…don't talk to me outside of work for a while and I think we'll be okay."

Tatsumi looked back to Hisoka.

"And I'm very sorry Hisoka, for the way I've been acting. You're right in saying that I should know better…because you're much better of a man than I am. We could all stand to learn something from you. I hope that in time you and I can pick up where we left off before all of this."

Hisoka looked away as Tsuzuki stood.

"That…may take a few years…but I'm willing to try if you are."

Suddenly Tatsumi turned to Konoe who stood silently watching all this play out.

"Chief…I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I promise that I won't let my feelings get in the way of my job ever again."

Konoe nodded.

"I suppose we're all entitled to our breakdowns once in a while. I just want the four of you to know how close you came to being fired. I had to pull for an old favor from the count to save your asses. With the exception of Hisoka who seems to be the only one able to separate work and personal issues, there were threats from above my head to take you off and bring in all new shinigami. I'm lenient with you four to the point I practically let you run this place, and with the occasional exception of Tsuzuki and Watari blowing things up, you do a damn good job. Now, are we all able to work together again the way we should?"

There was a unanimous nod from the four and Konoe smiled.

"Good, now that that's all settled, Tsuzuki, you have a new case and I'm sending Tatsumi with you. In the mean time, Hisoka, Watari; I want you two to take a break. Hisoka I believe deserves a few days off. Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, meet me in the conference room first thing tomorrow morning. And Tatsumi…"

He looked up.

"Yes sir?"

Konoe narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care how late the two of you stay up, _both_ of you must be on time tomorrow morning at seven thirty, no excuses or I'll dock both of your pay, understood?"

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki nodded.

Konoe opened the door and stepped aside.

"You may all go now…I've got a lot of paper work to catch up on."

''

Hisoka sat in his living room, silently reflecting on all that had been happening.

Now that he'd screamed at Tsuzuki, and told him how he felt so betrayed and hurt…and gotten a sincere apology, he was feeling empty more than anything.

He'd cried and screamed his feelings, and now he had nothing more to say and no more tears to cry.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he glanced at the clock.

It was almost ten and he wasn't getting any indication of who was at the door, even as his mind reached out to the figure.

He was completely surprised to see Tatsumi standing there as he opened the door.

The blue-eyed secretary smiled warmly as he raised a bag into view.

"I thought you might want some company…so I cooked you dinner."

Hisoka simply stared at him, not sure what to make of the situation.

He was still slightly miffed at him for all the harsh things he'd said earlier.

After deciding to be the better man, he smiled as best he could and stepped aside.

"Thank you, that was nice. Please come in. I don't have any tea made but I have some of Tsuzuki's sake left from last years cherry blossom party if you'd like that."

Tatsumi shook his head.

"Thank you, but I never drink before noon or after eight. I'll make some tea for us, you just relax."

Hisoka sighed as he saw the look of shock on Tatsumi's face and closed the door.

"I haven't been able to pull the rest of my furniture out of storage yet. They're closed this weekend so I'll have to wait until Monday. All I have is my bed and my reading chair…didn't really expect I'd be needing my dining room set for a while. I'm sorry."

Tatsumi shook off the shock of an almost completely empty apartment and turned back.

"It's fine."

Hisoka glanced out the window for a moment.

"The floors are clean…I took out some of my anger yesterday on scrubbing this place. It was really dusty but I guess I'm glad I decided to keep it."

Tatsumi furrowed his brow, trying to find the words.

"Hisoka I…"

Hisoka shook his head, making his way into the living room again, flipping on the light.

"It wasn't meant that way Tatsumi-san. I knew we wouldn't last forever…but I guess I just needed someone to help me get on my feet and Tsuzuki was the one most willing to help me."

He sighed when he caught the look on Tatsumi's face.

"Please don't look at me like that Tatsumi-san. I'm fine. It's just going to take a little while to learn how to be alone again. I'm so damn used to Tsuzuki's noisy thoughts going on all the time that it feels weird without them. I don't want your pity Tatsumi-san…I want things to go back to the way they were. Let's just pretend that I was never in love with Tsuzuki and he was always yours. Let's just go back to the way it was when I was new here. We can build our friendship again."

Tatsumi smiled softly and rested his hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"I'd like that. Let's start by having a nice dinner together."

Hisoka smiled and nodded.

"I'll get a blanket…it can be a picnic or something."

''

Hisoka woke late that Saturday afternoon.

He and Tatsumi had stayed up very late talking and he was glad for the day off.

Usually they didn't work on Saturdays so he realized suddenly that Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's new case must be very important.

He closed his eyes again as he hugged the covers closer.

He'd had to wash everything by hand and accidentally knocked his shampoo into the water.

It was a mistake that smelled good though and it had been a long time since he'd had anything that didn't smell like Tsuzuki's cologne.

He'd been practically tied to Tsuzuki for so long he'd forgotten what it was like to be alone, but he wasn't sure he minded too much.

He sat up, glancing around the room as he heard a knock on the door.

This time it was clearly Watari's far too energetic pounding.

He pulled on a light kimono and walked to the door.

The second he opened it he was bombarded by a dozen white roses and amid all the commotion, 003 landed on his head.

"Good afternoon Watari. What are these for?"

He struggled to see the blond over the foaming petals of soft white.

Watari chuckled.

"House warming present! I heard about your furniture problem so I brought something to at least liven things up a bit, you do like them don't you?"

Hisoka smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I'd invite you to sit, but I only have one chair."

Watari shook his head.

"Nonsense, I'm taking you to lunch!"

Hisoka sighed as he set the huge bouquet on the counter in the kitchen and blinked.

"You know I don't think I have a vase for these. Tsuzuki uses them for his flowers so much, I decided to leave them where they were happy."

Watari shrugged as he followed him into the kitchen.

"I'll bring you one from home later. Until then you can just stop up the sink."

Hisoka shrugged and filled the sink with an inch or so of water and set the roses down into it.

"So where are we going anyway?"

Watari winked. "It's a surprise!"

Hisoka looked away for a moment.

"I just have to dress…If you'll excuse me for a few moments."

Watari nodded, blocking the mental image of a naked Hisoka.

That beautiful scent whatever it was, wasn't helping any.

Hisoka was slightly agitated at Watari's obvious lack of self control, but he was trying to block Hisoka.

After reemerging dressed, he glanced at the older blond, not bothering to hide the irritation in his tone.

"You need to work on your blocking skills…and just to let you know I'm not quite that weak looking."

He blushed furiously as Watari suddenly imagined him sleeping.

"Just don't think about me!"

Watari yelped and quickly began to think of the beach.

"Better?"

Hisoka nodded and Watari smiled sheepishly, stunned that Hisoka was able to see the images he was.

"Okay than…let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: So my next chapter. Sorry it's taking so long between now. I started my new job on Wednesday and I have a nine-hour day. Only an hour or so to write each night and I'm always busy on the weekends. This will have four paragraphs, two for Watari and Hisoka, and the other two for Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. LOL Koneko, are you kidding? This isn't even half over yet! Oh and the thing with reading Watari's mind? It's like Watari was thinking outwardly, or as we empaths call it, loudly. The next chapter will be all TatTsu…

Follow Me

''

Tatsumi sighed deeply as he and Tsuzuki arrived at their destination.

Tatsumi never liked Nagasaki, expensive hotels and very little to do set aside sight seeing.

Fortunately for him however, they were on yet another case.

This was no ordinary case and Tatsumi worried that Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to handle it.

His nerves started to get the best of him as Tsuzuki looked up at him with sad eyes.

"You're sure she has to die?"

Tatsumi sighed.

"Tsuzuki…I know you want to rescue the world but if this woman doesn't die properly there will be heavy consequences that we don't have enough points to face right now. Don't worry about the child, we've already found a good place for her."

Tsuzuki looked away.

"Alright than, lets make this as quick as possible."

Tatsumi nodded.

"The place we'll be staying is right around…ah here it is!"

Tsuzuki stared dumbfounded at an abandon Shinto temple and realized to his disappointment they were in the mountains.

"Tatsumi. Always the penny pincher…"

For this he was smacked over the head.

"I wouldn't have to be if you and Watari would stop blowing up buildings and spending thousands on food…"

Sighing deeply, he stopped and pulled Tsuzuki closer.

"Next time I'll let you pick if you behave and don't end up owing twice your pay."

Tsuzuki nodded, looking up into Tatsumi's eyes.

The blue-eyed secretary couldn't resist the look and kissed him softly.

"It's only a few days and then we'll be home."

''

Hisoka stared wide-eyed as he and Watari came upon their destination, a small pond he didn't even know existed.

Watari had pulled his patio set out into the middle of the woods by this crystalline pond, and ordered takeout from Hisoka's favorite restaurant.

Hisoka couldn't help but smile at this.

Watari smiled softly as well and pulled out the seat for him.

"You're too kind Watari. Thank you."

Watari shook his head, choosing to keep this moment as silent as possible.

He wanted Hisoka to understand how he really truly felt.

Hisoka glanced into his eyes for a moment and his smile brightened.

There was a silent understanding in that brief moment that told Hisoka things weren't going to be so bad after all.

Watari chuckled nervously.

"I hope I ordered something you like. I know you and I haven't spent a lot of time together, but I was pretty sure I knew which one to get for you."

Hisoka nodded.

"There's very little I don't like from this place. Thank you again Watari."

He nodded.

"I'm happy to do so."

''

Tatsumi suddenly started as he read over the file.

Something he had missed, something very bad.

'There's no way he could be at it again so fast!'

He glanced up at the blissfully unaware Tsuzuki with fearful eyes.

'This could be even worse than I thought…'

Tsuzuki noticed him and Tatsumi closed the file quickly.

"Is something wrong Tatsumi?"

He shook his head.

"Everything is fine. I was just reviewing the case. Why don't we go to lunch before we get started…I'm sure another hour or two won't hurt anything."

Tsuzuki was growing suspicious and Tatsumi could see it in his eyes.

"Well neither of us had breakfast this morning and believe it or not Tsuzuki, I do get hungry."

Tsuzuki looked away.

"But can I have cake?"

Tatsumi couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"A whole one, we'll split it for lunch."

This seemed to take his mind off things, however odd it may have been, and turned inu.

"You really do love me!"

Tatsumi smiled softly and patted his head.

"Of course I do. Now let's go."

''

After they had eaten Watari and Hisoka sat together with their feet in the water, Hisoka intently watching some shiny fish.

Watari was keeping his thoughts to himself, whatever they might have been and he was happy for that.

He felt this was the best time to try and straighten out some problems he'd been having with the scientist.

There were just some things he needed to understand and so he looked up at his friend, a man he was trying to figure out if he had feelings for or not.

"Watari…I want to ask you some important questions."

Watari smiled bright and softly placed his hand over Hisoka's.

"Anything."

Hisoka smiled briefly but then looked down, studying Watari's hand as he spoke.

"Why did you hesitate to say something when I first arrived?"

He felt the ripple of shock run through Watari at this question.

"I found out about what happened to you…and I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid you'd turn me away."

Hisoka nodded, content with this answer.

"Why did you tell Konoe?"

Watari was silent for a moment.

"I was losing my mind over it and I needed to tell someone. At that time Konoe and I were closest. Tatsumi largely ignored me and Tsuzuki was always on about his latest partnership break up before you came, so Konoe was the only one I really had to talk to. Unless you count Saya and Yuma but I think you can understand why I wouldn't say anything to them."

Hisoka cringed at this and nodded.

He looked directly into Watari's eyes to ask his final question.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Watari was stunned into silence for a moment until he looked away.

"No Hisoka. Not like that. I'm just really confused and frustrated right now and my mind tends to wander to things I like. It's odd to go from being in a physical relationship like that, to having absolutely nothing. I'm really sorry that it's coming off on you."

Hisoka smiled and placed his other hand over Watari's, making his new partner turn back to him.

"Hisoka…I want you to know that you can trust me. That's not what's so important…I want you to know that I love you. If we get to that, fine. If not than that's okay too."

Hisoka stared into his eyes for a few moments.

"Can you help me decide if I love you or not?"

Watari shook his head.

"Only you can do that Hisoka. But I can prove to you that I'm not just out to bed you and that may help. In the mean time, don't worry about how I feel about you. Recover from Tsuzuki first and then come to me with your feelings…I don't want you to rush into anything."

Hisoka leaned over and rested his head against Watari's chest.

"You're a good man Watari, thank you…"

Watari smiled warmly and gently smoothed his fingers over Hisoka's soft hair.

"As long as you're happy."


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: So my next chapter. I don't have a lot to do today so yay! XD shit, I just came up with a kick ass plot twist…hang onto your kimono boys and girls, it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Wheee also watch out soon for a Tatsumi x Watari one-shot "Masochists to Which I Cater"

Follow Me

''

Tsuzuki was beginning to catch on that something wasn't right when Tatsumi let him have all the deserts on the menu and never ordered any real food.

He was starting to feel like this may be his last meal and looked up at Tatsumi who was simply watching him with a soft smile.

"Okay…"

Tatsumi tilted his head but never broke his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like watching you. You're so cute when your sugar happy."

Tsuzuki whimpered at this and Tatsumi sighed, closing his eyes.

"You're not buying any of this are you?"

Tsuzuki shook his head and Tatsumi continued.

"Alright then. This is either an old case or our white haired demon is at it again."

Tsuzuki froze, suddenly feeling scared and sick.

"What does he have to do with this?"

Tatsumi shook his head.

"All I know is that the woman knew him for several years. The last recorded phone call was seven years ago, shortly after she gave birth to her daughter."

Tsuzuki was quiet for a moment.

"What about the father? Who are we taking the girl to?"

Tatsumi read over the file on the girl and handed Tsuzuki the black and white photo of her.

"The father in unknown but there is a children's home. I'm sorry to say that we'll be taking her there unless we can find out who the father is. In which case we are instructed to take her to the father first."

As Tsuzuki stared at the photo he shivered.

"Tatsumi…what color are her eyes?"

Tatsumi looked back at the description.

"Silver."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"And the hair?"

Tatsumi looked up.

"Black. It says here she's very pale. Tsuzuki, you don't look well, are you okay?"

He shook his head as he dropped the picture.

"I…don't know enough yet to say. If my hunch is right though, we'll have to take her back to the Ministry."

Tatsumi was silent as he thought about Tsuzuki's words and shook his head.

"There are any number of reasons she could have silver eyes. I'd think she'd inherit more of her father's genes and it says here that the mother has light brown hair. In any case we should be going."

Tsuzuki nodded.

''

The two arrived at the small house near the beach and found who they could assume was the woman they were looking for.

She was hanging sheets to dry.

Tsuzuki smiled softly as he watched her.

It reminded him very much of his older sister Ruka.

A memory of a time so long ago fluttered about in his mind like the butterflies that tortured his vision in the hospital.

Tatsumi glanced at the name again.

"Tsukitori Ukyou?"

Neither expected her reaction to them.

Her eyes grew wide as she gasped, pointing at Tsuzuki.

"You're him!"

He rushed forward, catching her as she fell.

Tatsumi stared in shock as Tsuzuki settled her to the ground, gently patting her cheek.

He looked up at Tatsumi with concern.

"Get the door for me, she feels very hot. We need to get her inside."

The secretary nodded quickly and was thankful that the door wasn't far away.

He held it open as Tsuzuki carried her in.

After setting her on the couch he noticed a small figure standing in the call that led to the back of the house.

The small voice made Tsuzuki smile despite his worry over the woman.

"Did mommy fall asleep again?"

He knelt down to the girl of seven and nodded, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Just a for a few minutes. I'm a friend of your mommies. What's you're name? I'm Asato."

The girl nodded and her next words scared both men.

"I recognize you from the picture in mommies room. My name is Bara."

Tatsumi knelt beside Tsuzuki with a soft smile.

"That's a very pretty name, for a very pretty girl. Does your mommy fall asleep a lot?"

She nodded.

"She went to the doctor a while ago and he gave her medicine that makes her tired."

Tsuzuki nudged Tatsumi as the woman began to come around.

Tatsumi stood and reached out his hand.

"Why don't you come help me finish the laundry while your mommy and her friend talk?"

She glanced to her mother who was just sitting up.

"Yes dear. The time has come that I told you about."

She nodded silently and took Tatsumi's hand.

Tsuzuki stood slowly and turned to the woman.

"How is it that you know who I am?"

She closed her eyes and laid back.

"I found a picture of you in my former fiancé's baggage right before he left me seven years ago."

Tsuzuki was quiet for a moment.

"So you know who the..."

She nodded.

"He doesn't though. Please take her to him."

Tsuzuki nodded silently with a soft smile.

"How is it that you're fiancé came across a picture of me. And how do you know what I am?"

She took a deep breath.

"I know everything that's happened to you in the last six years. I know about the church, and the ship, and what happened in Kyoto. Tsuzuki-san, I love him very much. I know he's done evil things, I know he's heartless toward most…but he's only ever been good to me. He bought me this house. He's pain all of my doctor bills…he really loves me and I know that he'll take care of our daughter."

Tsuzuki was silent for a few moments.

He didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

This human knew every case involved with Muraki.

She knew he was there to take her to her death.

"What…is his name?"

She looked up at him, eyes pleading.

"Kazutaka. Muraki Kazutaka. Please take her to him! I know everything he's done, but I also know that he will love her. He will take care of her."

Tsuzuki stared at her.

"You want to put your only daughter with a…"

He stopped himself from saying what he'd done to Hisoka and sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid it isn't up to me now. I will have to speak to my higher ups. We'll all go to the Ministry together and see what we can sort out."

She took his hand gently, and kissed his palm.

"Thank you so much."

Tsuzuki stared down at her, the prospect of putting a mere child with that monster, eating at him.

"Why…do you think he'll be good to her? Do you know what he did to my previous partner? Do you know how many women he's killed?"

She nodded.

"I took it upon myself to find out everything. But if you could just see the way he looks at me. When he tells me he loves me…he means it. He told me once that if we had a child he'd stop his evil ways just to protect us."

Tsuzuki looked away, pulling his hand back.

"You'll forgive me if I can't believe he'd be kind to another human being without motivations that get him a head."

She nodded.

"Please trust me when I say that he will not hurt her."

He looked back to her.

"I wish I could…but it's out of my hands. Can you walk?"

She nodded and he helped her stand slowly.

"Wait."

He stopped as she clung to him, her legs too week to support her thin frame.

"I want to look out at the ocean once."

He helped her over to the kitchen window and she came to tears.

"That's where he proposed. It took a long time for him to give in. it took him so long to love me back but when he finally did, it was so beautiful."

Tsuzuki sighed.

"You make him sound so nice. I guess he's kind to those few he loves."

He looked over at her with a soft smile.

"It's time to go now."

She nodded.

"I'm ready."

''

Tatsumi took care of the business of Ukyou and was now watching Bara while Tsuzuki spoke to the Chief.

Konoe closed his eyes tightly.

"I know, Tsuzuki. But those are the orders."

Tsuzuki was livid.

"If you don't recant that order than I'll be forced into drastic action! I refuse to place that child with him! He's no more of a father than he is sane! You can't honestly expect me to stand by and let Muraki kill her!"

Konoe stood, slamming his fist on his desk and stared Tsuzuki in the eye.

"If they were my orders I would and believe me I've already spoken to Enma-sama about this!"

Tsuzuki was silent.

"Enma-sama gave you this order?"

Konoe nodded and fell back into his chair.

"Yes Tsuzuki. I don't know what motives he has, but it's top priority that this girl goes to Muraki. I'm sorry Tsuzuki, but it's that or you lose your job. There are severe consequences that you are facing if you don't."

Tsuzuki thought quietly for a moment.

"Okay."

Konoe nodded.

"Than go and finish this. The quicker you get this done, the easier it will go. I don't want this anymore than you do…but it has to be done."

Tsuzuki nodded silently and left. He looked up at Tatsumi and shook his head.

"Enma-sama gave us the orders…She belongs to Muraki."

He smiled softly as the girl spoke.

"Tsuzuki-san. Can we go see daddy now? Please?"

He nodded, holding back tears.

"Let's go."

''

They arrived at the door of the Mibu family home and knocked softly.

Oriya was shocked as he answered to find the two shinigami.

"We're here on business with Muraki. Don't worry, we're here to deliver a message from Ukyou."

Oriya nodded and showed them in.

He stopped the child as she immerged from under Tsuzuki's coat.

"I think you have a tag a long Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"She's also our business."

Oriya was caught completely by her eyes.

"Child, what is your name?"

She wrapped her arms around Tsuzuki's waist under the intense gaze.

"Tsukitori Muraki Bara, sir."

The four looked up suddenly as Muraki stumbled out of a room.

His kimono was as disheveled as his hair and he looked to be in much pain standing there.

The look of shock was only matched by his shaking body and he fell to his knees.

"I…have a daughter!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: So my next chapter. I don't have a lot to do today so yay! Hehehe, there's more to this little girl than meets the eye…just wait until Muraki finds out what he's up against. Not this chapter though. Also watch out soon for a Tatsumi x Watari one-shot "Masochists to Which I Cater"

Follow Me

Muraki stumbled out of a room.

His kimono was as disheveled as his hair and he looked to be in much pain standing there.

The look of shock was only matched by his shaking body and he fell to his knees.

"I…have a daughter!"

Oriya rushed to him and helped him sit as his legs gave out. Muraki's eyes were wild with fear as he stared up at Tsuzuki.

"Ukyou…is dead?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"She was very sick. We should talk alone."

Muraki nodded and Oriya helped him stand.

Tsuzuki sighed deeply as Muraki stumbled.

Being the kind man that Tsuzuki was, he caught a hold of him and allowed Muraki to help balance himself on him.

"What happened to your strength?"

He growled.

"What do you care? You just killed the mother of a child I didn't know I had and now you've come to drop her off here."

Tsuzuki resisted the urge to shove him into the wall and instead pushed open the bedroom door rather roughly.

"You have no couth Muraki. I wanted to talk alone so the child wouldn't hear any of that."

Muraki attempted a chuckle at this but he'd broken three ribs when Tatsumi sent him into the wall.

"I'm sure she knows what's going on. Ukyou was never a fool."

Tsuzuki helped the man to sit on the bed in the dark room and stood back.

"She knew a lot more than you think she did Muraki…she knew about Hisoka."

His eyes widened in genuine shock as he stared up at Tsuzuki.

"Hi…soka?"

He nodded.

"And Tsubaki, and Satomi, and me. She had a picture of me that she'd stolen from you on her bedside table."

Muraki wasn't sure what to say to this so Tsuzuki continued.

"She said she wanted to keep anything that you loved because it reminded her that there was a good place in your heart. I could have told her she was wrong. That you don't love me or anyone else…but I'm not like you Muraki. I didn't have the heart to be cruel to a dyeing woman on her last day."

Muraki found a short burst of strength that he used to drag Tsuzuki down next to him, though not without pain.

Tsuzuki's breath caught in his throat as he suddenly realized how they were laying.

"I love Ukyou! She has been my sanity since I was nine years old you can't possibly understand that so don't you dare tell me I have no heart at all! I've just lost faith in humanity…"

Tsuzuki attempted to untangle himself, but Muraki took his hand and wrapped his arm around Tsuzuki's waist.

White silk flowed about them and Tsuzuki suddenly felt his heart pounding as Muraki's lips closed in over his.

"Except for you Tsuzuki-san. You're all I have left now."

Tsuzuki pushed away and stood.

"No…now you have a child to take care of."

Muraki stared at him.

"How am I expected to just jump into being a father on the same day that I found out the only love of my life is dead?"

Tsuzuki took a deep breath.

"Did you really love her Muraki? I mean so much that you would die for her?"

Muraki closed his eyes, shakily clutching at the sheets, desperately fighting off his own tears.

"If it would make her happy I would do anything."

Tsuzuki almost felt sorry for him as he looked down on the pathetic form.

"I can't figure out why, but she's convinced you'll do it. So if you really love her than you're do what it takes to keep that child safe…a child that you created. I can't leave here until you decide."

Muraki sat up slowly and looked down.

"If it was Ukyou's last wish that I keep our daughter…than that's what I'll do. I'm just…afraid I won't be a good father."

Tsuzuki looked away.

"If you keep on this way you won't be. If you keep after Hisoka, and me we'll have to kill you and then she'll have no one. If she ends up with Oriya he'll…"

Muraki stopped him, eye glowing briefly.

"If Oriya even thinks about putting her that whore house I'll kill him where he stands."

Tsuzuki smiled inwardly at this.

'Well there, you're in the right direction.'

"I'll be keeping my eye on your Muraki. If you screw up even once, I don't care what happens to me, I'll kill you and take her away. I will know every time she cries, every scrape and scratch…just remember that I will know what is happening."

Muraki smirked.

"How do you plan to do that? Move in?"

Tsuzuki growled as he pulled out a fuda and Muraki sighed as it turned into a beautiful white bird with piercing purple eyes.

It fluttered onto Tsuzuki's finger for a moment.

"He'll watch your every move and tell me everything I need to know. From now on, this is your daughters best friend."

Muraki shrugged.

"I'm not inclined to hurt my own flesh and blood Tsuzuki. I'm not a total loss just yet."

Tsuzuki glanced at him oddly.

"How can you be sure she's yours?"

Muraki closed his eyes with a deep breath.

"Only I could have given her those eyes. An unfortunate side effect of my family genes; pale skin and silver eyes. It's remarkable that she has such black hair. Truly a wonderful child in deed. What is her name?"

Tsuzuki smiled a little.

"Bara…she's seven."

Muraki smiled softly at this.

"Ukyou's favorite flower. It's…alright Tsuzuki…I'll make sure she's safe."

Tsuzuki nodded silently and left the room.

It was extremely hard to leave her there, but she seemed to be okay with it.

Of course he was sure Ukyou wouldn't have told her any of the horrible things she'd learned so the child was going into this only knowing what little good side her father had.

He hoped that she'd never see the ugly side to him that was so prominent.

He hoped that Muraki would treat her with the kindness he'd shown her mother.

He looked up into Tatsumi's eyes, fighting back tears as Oriya took the girl in to see Muraki, and whispered.

"Take me with you Tatsumi. You have to take me. I can't leave on my own. I can't do it."

Tatsumi sighed deeply and took Tsuzuki into his arms, transporting them back to the Ministry.

Tsuzuki knocked softly on Konoe's office door and entered.

"Mission complete sir. I'll have the report on your desk at the end of the day."

Tatsumi placed his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"I'll do it if…"

Tsuzuki brushed him off.

"I really need to be alone right now and if I don't do something I'll lose my mind."

''

Try as he may, Tsuzuki was unable concentrate and Tatsumi stood silently in the doorway watching him.

He knew Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to do it, but he didn't want to stop him from trying either.

He was thankful when Tsuzuki finally set the pen down and gave up.

"Alright Tatsumi. What's your suggestion? And don't say sex either because I'm really not in the mood for that."

Tatsumi chuckled slightly and walked up to him.

"No Tsuzuki. Just some food…and maybe a solid shoulder to cry onto?"

Tsuzuki looked up at him with sad eyes.

"You know me too well. I just hate myself or this."

Tatsumi wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

"Let's go get a snack and I'll help you finish the report when we come back."

Tsuzuki nodded, standing and wrapping his arms around Tatsumi tightly.

Tatsumi smiled softly, heart fluttering for a moment.

"Tsuzuki."

The violet eyed man looked up, tears glistening in them.

"Yes Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Just I love you, that's all."

Tsuzuki smiled softly and nuzzled his face into Tatsumi's neck.

"I love you too."

''

Later that evening Tsuzuki had cried out his tears for the time being and now sat quietly across from Tatsumi who was just finishing the details of the case.

Without even lifting his head or opening his eyes, he spoke softly.

"Tatsumi."

The secretary looked up, pausing from the last page.

"Yes Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki swallowed, his throat scratchy and dry from crying so much.

"I'm…so cold."

Tatsumi quickly finished the page and stood.

"I'm done. Let's go."

Tsuzuki stood slowly and leaned against Tatsumi as they walked back to Tsuzuki's house.

"I want to sleep in my garden tonight."

Tatsumi frowned at this.

"It's chilly, you'll catch cold."

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Not if you're with me. We'll pull the sheet and blanket and pillows out."

Tatsumi sighed.

"How are we going to get up for work? The alarm didn't wake us last time remember?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

"Tatsumi…I have an alarm on my cell phone. I need this."

Tatsumi stopped him.

"I know what this is really about Tsuzuki. I saw the way that you looked at her. She's not your sister."

Tsuzuki looked down.

"I know that Tatsumi. She just…reminded me of her. Sometimes I just need to remember the few short good years that I had with her. Please do this for me?"

Tatsumi sighed as he looked into Tsuzuki's hurt eyes and nodded.

"I'll take you to lunch tomorrow."

Tsuzuki smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Tatsumi as they approached his door.

"Thank you Tatsumi."

Tatsumi smiled down at him and opened the door, allowing him to walk in first.

"I have one condition…"

Tsuzuki frowned.

"Yes?"

Tatsumi kissed him softly and led him back to the couch.

"W cuddle for a few hours first."

He smiled as Tsuzuki blinked confused purple eyes at him.

"You mean like just lay together? With our clothes on and not go to sleep?"

Tatsumi chuckled.

"Yes Tsuzuki. Some times I just want to hold you closely…sometimes I need kissing to be just that."

Tsuzuki smiled widely and pulled Tatsumi down onto the couch, snuggling into him.

"Okay than. But just until bed and then…"

Tatsumi silenced him with a deep kiss.

"I promised Tsuzuki, I mean it."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes with a warm smile, floating gently in Tatsumi's warm arms and soft kisses.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: okay so it's Wednesday night at 10:54 ands I'm going to try my damnedist to write this chapter and post it tonight. Second week on the new job and yay I catch a cold…so because my week has been so craptastic, I'll make this one all Tatsumi x Tsuzuki fluff. Edit: it's now Tuesday night almost a full week later. I got half way only two paragraphs tonight cause if I don't get this one out I won't be able to get the rest written … sorry for the delay. Work is tiring. Wow brain is crispy fried….

Follow Me

''

Tsuzuki woke to the alarm on his cell phone and stretched out, arm reaching over to wake his partner, only to find that said person was missing.

Sitting up, he noticed a trail of rose petals leading into the kitchen.

Nervously he glanced at his roses and smiled when he saw them all in tact.

Tatsumi appeared, standing in the doorway, work clothes on but shirt open and tie hanging from one side of the shirt.

"Good morning Tsuzuki. You're idea to sleep in the garden was very good. I haven't slept better in a long time."

Tsuzuki was in an incredibly good mood and bounded up to Tatsumi who kissed him softly.

"I made you breakfast. I know it's usually just toast or something, but I was in the mood for pancakes this morning."

Tsuzuki smiled widely and pounced, throwing his arms around Tatsumi.

"Thank you! Good morning Tatsumi."

Tatsumi chuckled softly and kissed him again as he wrapped his arm around Tsuzuki's waist, leading him into the house.

''

Lunch rolled around quickly and Tsuzuki and Tatsumi sat together at a sidewalk café in Nagasaki.

Tsuzuki sat silently as he ate his lunch, reveling in the content feel of a normal afternoon.

That was a commodity Tsuzuki was experiencing less and less in the last six years.

As if reading his mind, Tatsumi smiled softly.

"It's nice. But I wonder how long it will last…"

Tsuzuki looked up into amazing blue eyes that were aglow behind small panes of glass.

"Let's not worry about that. I've learned to enjoy the quiet moments while I can."

Tatsumi nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"You and I need to have an official date."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"You mean us taking off to Hokkaido for two days wasn't official?"

Tatsumi shook his head, frowning slightly.

"Then it was still an affair. We're a couple now."

Tsuzuki looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So…who should do the planning?"

Tatsumi looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

The serious look in Tsuzuki's eyes threw Tatsumi off from what he spoke.

"Well I mean when Hisoka and I were going out, I sort of played the male role while he cooked and cleaned and…"

He stopped as Tatsumi began to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?"

Tatsumi closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I guess I just pictured you as the woman."

Tsuzuki was silent for a long moment.

"Why?"

Now it was Tatsumi's turn to be silent as he clawed at a well thought out answer to this.

In spite of Hisoka's beautiful and slim features, it was Tsuzuki who tended to act more like an emotional housewife.

"Well…Hisoka seemed to take charge more. Though I suppose that's more to do with maturity than gender."

Tsuzuki shrugged.

"Well it's not that I didn't _want_ to do the cooking, but he made me swear never to cook anything."

And then an idea struck Tatsumi and he smiled brightly.

"You know why don't you?"

Tsuzuki looked away.

"Well I guess I'm not all that good at it…"

Tatsumi's smile widened even more.

"That is about to change."

Tsuzuki blinked at him.

"Whaa!"

Tatsumi took his hand and kissed his fingers.

"I'm going to teach you myself."

Tsuzuki wasn't exactly sure if he should be thrilled or scared.

Lessons of any kind with Tatsumi were usually painful.

His mind suddenly wandered back to the question he'd first asked.

"So…who should do the planning?"

Tatsumi couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I will do the planning Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki smiled brightly.

"You teach me how to cook, and I'll teach you how to be romantic."

Tatsumi nodded with a warm smile.

''


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: XD I decided to add a little comedy to this since it was so freakin angsty. LOL yay Koneko got the humor in the convo! This chapter is going to focus on Hisoka's developing feelings for Watari. As of this chapter I'm going back to alternating the pairings again for a while. So next chapter we get to find out a little more about Muraki's daughter, and all I'll say right now is she's a chip off the old block so to speak. And of course I have plans for Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's cooking lessons!

Follow Me

''

Hisoka woke with a start, shaking all over.

Sleeping alone forced him to have his own dreams instead of Tsuzuki's usual influence over them.

This was a nightmare to rival the memory of being raped by Muraki.

It was rare that Hisoka had these types of dreams but now that he was alone it affected him more.

The last time he'd had one, Tsuzuki had been right there next to him, enabling him to fall back asleep.

But now he was alone and his heart was racing.

All he wanted was for someone to wrap their arms around him.

At this moment he wanted to be with…Watari.

By no means could he answer his own question of why, but he wanted Watari.

Running on scared instincts he turned on the lamp by his bed and picked up the phone.

He wasn't even sure what he said to the older blond, but within minutes there was a knock on his door.

He was relieved to see Watari standing there and stepped aside for him to come in.

He was able to mutter the words.

"I'm sorry…"

Before he was swept off his feet and carried back into his room.

Watari set him down softly and his worried but calm emotions rushed towards Hisoka, breaking him of the trance he'd been in.

Now fully awake, he stared up at the older blond.

"I don't want you to think I'm being a child but…"

Watari shook his head, sitting beside him.

"I understand Hisoka, it's okay. Look, don't take this wrong but…Maybe I should sleep here for a few weeks. Sort of allow you to adjust to being alone again."

He smiled as Hisoka lay back with a yawn.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. I just really want to get back to sleep."

Watari nodded and turned off the lamp before crossing to the other side of the bed and lay down.

They were silent until Watari spoke softly.

"Can…I mean, is it okay if I lay my arm over your waist?"

Hisoka smiled secretly and nodded.

To Watari's delighted surprise, Hisoka took his hand.

In only a few more moments, he stopped shaking and eased into a peaceful sleep.

Just before he let himself fall completely, he whispered.

"Thank you Watari."

''

The next morning Hisoka woke to a light, sweet smell coming from the kitchen.

Sleepily he wandered out into the living room and turned to enter the kitchen, but was stopped by the older blond.

"Back in bed with you!"

Hisoka was thrown off by his overly hyper companion.

"What are you doing?"

Watari smiled brightly and shoed him back into his room.

"You have fifteen minutes before your alarm goes of, and I'm making you breakfast in bed."

Hisoka smiled at this.

"I don't think I've ever had breakfast in bed…"

Then something crossed his mind and he cringed.

"Watari…you didn't?"

Watari was silent for a moment before laughing.

"Actually I haven't even been to my lab in three days. Besides, it's only fun against Tatsumi or Tsuzuki. I promise, no crazy potions added."

Hisoka stopped him before he could leave.

"Thank you for this Watari. I really don't like to ask, but sometimes I just need someone. So thank you for being here."

Watari smiled warmly and took his hand, kissing his fingers gently.

"Anytime you need me, just call."

The younger blond nodded with a smile and settled back into his pillow as Watari went back to the kitchen.

'You're not so bad Watari…not so bad at all.'

''

At work that day Hisoka couldn't help but notice Watari's glowing smile.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

Watari was obviously happy about something, but he was keeping his mind on work for once and to some point that was driving Hisoka crazy.

"Okay Watari, what are you so happy about?"

Said blond looked up and smiled widely.

"I have a surprise for you after work."

Hisoka blinked for a moment.

"A what?"

Watari chuckled at this.

"A surprise! A really nice surprise that you'll enjoy. But please don't ask me what it is, I really want you to be clueless until we get there."

Hisoka wasn't sure exactly what to say to this.

Watari was taking him somewhere?

"Do I need money?"

Watari stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I've got everything covered. No more questions or you'll figure it out!"

Hisoka couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, you win."

Watari looked down at his watch.

"It's almost lunch already, but I'm not hungry."

Hisoka shook his head.

"I'm not either. It was a good breakfast, thank you again."

The older blond set down his pen and pulled Hisoka to his feet.

"I want to try something."

Hisoka looked at his puzzled as he was practically dragged out into the hallway.

"Where are we going? I thought you said you weren't hungry."

Watari shook his head as he stopped for a moment.

"I'm not talking about food. I'm taking you to my lab."

Once there, Watari closed the door and leaned against it.

Hisoka was getting scared; he could see it in his eyes.

"I want you to trust me Hisoka. Nothing is going to happen to you that you don't want to happen."

Confused emerald eyes stared into Watari's.

"What are you going to do?"

Watari reached out to take his hand, but he stepped back.

"I'm going to turn off the light and show you what it's like to be loved. Why are you so afraid right now Hisoka?"

Hisoka looked away.

"I don't like not knowing what's happening and you just suddenly started dragging me down the hall. I'm not used to you. Tsuzuki was always so open with his intensions. You…you hide them too well and that scares me."

Watari against reached out, but this time gently turned Hisoka's face to look into his eyes.

"Hisoka…please trust me like you trusted Tsuzuki. I swear I'll never hurt you like that."

He felt the smaller man stiffen under his touch for a moment but suddenly he let out a sigh and relaxed a little.

"I'm willing to give you a chance, just don't expect things to come fast or easy for a long time."

Watari smiled at this as he switched off the light.

"We have forever. As long as it takes to win you Hisoka; that's how long I'll wait for you."

His eyes slid closed.

"Why?"

Watari kissed him softly.

"Because I've loved you from the second you walked through the door. Now, there should be silence."

Hisoka was increasingly amazed at how Watari's warm kisses felt on his cool skin.

Tsuzuki had never made him feel like that.

There was never any middle ground with Tsuzuki.

It was either soft kisses in the morning and at night, or passionate kisses that always led to something else.

Yet here was Watari, kissing him for the sheer sake of kissing.

Being almost forceful, but gentle at the same time, and Hisoka somehow knew Watari's intentions were not to sleep with him at this moment.

They made him feel safe and tingly and after a few moments, he began to return them.

For the first time in his life, Hisoka felt comfortable standing in this darkened room in someone's arms…in Watari's arms.

He wrapped his arms around Watari tightly and let go of his fear and frustration, sighing deeply in content as he soaked in Watari's soothing emotions and soft kisses.

If nothing else, he thought, he could get used to this…


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: First paragraph goes back to Muraki, Second is Tsuzuki's first cooking lesson, and third is an interesting dream of Hisoka's! but is it a premonition of things to come? Please review! Ps: LOL Koneko, you're reviews always amuse me! XD to be honest, I didn't even know it was going to last this long. I've never really tried chapter fics before, with the exception of like a four parter that isn't even finished. I am working on a tatari oneshot though.

Follow Me

''

Muraki lay there in his bed, trying to ignore the pain long enough to sleep, but it wasn't working well.

He'd dose off for a moment or so, but something would shift and his ribs would start to ache again.

Oriya refused to leave his side most of the time, which left Bara to her own devices.

Little did either know what the child was up to in her room.

Oriya had given her a kimono to sleep in and some old dolls of Muraki's that weren't wanted anymore.

His maids attended to her bathing and food but she didn't have anyone to play with, so in her boredom she decided to play a game her mother had taught her.

She took up a doll that looked a lot like Oriya and wrapped one of the kimono's obis around it.

This game had amused her more than once.

She took up pins from the dresser that she'd begged the maid for and began.

Down the hall, Oriya was awakened by sharp pain at the back of his eyes.

After a moment it subsided and began in his stomach.

"What the hell!"

Muraki was jolted awake after having dosed off for about the hundredth time in the last two hours and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly the pain in Oriya's stomach moved to his arm.

"I have pain all over…"

Muraki sat up and turned on the light.

Muraki grinned momentarily.

"Oriya, scream loudly like you've been really hurt."

He stared at Muraki.

"What if we scare…"

Muraki patted his shoulder.

"I have a sneaking suspicion about your pain. Trust me, just scream."

So Oriya screamed and a moment later they heard Bara's door open.

Muraki glanced at Oriya for a moment before calling out.

"Black Rose, come here child and bring that doll with you."

Oriya's mouth dropped open as she slinked into the room, clutching tightly to the doll in one hand and three longs pins in the other.

"You monstrous little…"

Muraki took his hand to silence him as he stared at his newfound kin.

"Now child, tell me, what is it were you doing with those pins just now?"

As an afterthought he frowned.

"And why aren't you asleep? It's nearly one in the morning."

She hid the doll and pins behind her back and looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"I was just playing a game. I didn't mean to hurt him really bad…"

Muraki was crossed between being amused as hell and very, very scared.

How the hell did a nine year old know voodoo?

He cleared his throat and patted the bed for her to sit next to him.

She cautiously walked past the glairing Oriya and sat down under her father's stern glance.

"What you're playing is called voodoo. Who taught you this game?"

She looked down and tears came to her eyes.

"Mommy."

Silence took hold of the room as this sank into Muraki's head.

"Would you like to take a trip tomorrow Oriya?"

Oriya nodded.

"I think it's in order. The child needs her own clothes and toys anyway…"

Muraki smiled and tipped her chin up.

"No more voodoo for now, policemen are watching daddy, you'll get me in trouble."

She looked up at him, her icy silver eyes staring through him.

"I know what those men were. They were not policemen. The bird the purple eyed man left with me goes to him every two hours and then comes back."

Muraki's eyes widened in shock.

"You can see the bird!"

She nodded and looked away.

"Mommy told me I inherited your sight. I don't really know what that means but she says I'm special."

His smile returned as he kissed her forehead.

"You are indeed very special Black Rose, very special to me. When I'm all better we'll go home and I'll buy you anything you want. But until then you have to be good okay? Now go lay down and go to sleep."

She smiled as he brushed away her tears.

"Okay daddy, goodnight."

He gently patted her head.

"Goodnight. And no more voodoo."

She nodded and handed him the pins.

Once she was out of earshot, Muraki couldn't contain his chuckling.

"Oriya, do you have any idea what this means!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That you're probably going to be the worst father in the world?"

Muraki stuck his tongue out at Oriya.

"This means that I have an advantage over Tsuzuki now!"

Oriya looked up at him in confusion.

"How so? She's just a child. Surely you haven't already come up with plans to corrupt her into your sick little game? She just lost her mother, she need stability and love, not to be traipsing through the underworld after your latest obsession."

Muraki glared.

"I wouldn't send her to the underworld, but if we play our cards right, she can bring him to me. If he thinks she's in danger he'll come running."

Oriya sighed and closed his eyes.

"When will you see me Muraki? When will you understand that you're killing me? Do you want me to die?"

Muraki was silent for a moment.

"Oriya…please get over your crush on me. There's no chance for you. I'm not the right man. If we're together I will kill you, only by smothering you with control."

Oriya bit back tears.

"Better to be smothered by control than slowly bled to death by a broken heart."

And with that, he was gone.

Muraki stared after him or a moment with a sad smile.

'Poor Oriya. If you only knew the kind of man I really am…if I was different, maybe I could give into you, but until I finally taste Tsuzuki, you will be just a shadow to me.'

''

After work Tatsumi took Tsuzuki to the store.

"Now, we'll start with something easy. It doesn't involve much actual cooking, and few people can screw this up."

Tsuzuki gave him the wounded puppy look.

"I'm not a total loss, I can cook some things."

Tatsumi gave him an incredulous look.

"Name three."

Tsuzuki immediately began counting on his fingers.

"Noodles, and pan fried dumplings, and curry chicken with rice…except, I usually overcook the chicken…and last time I made dumplings I put too much wasabi in the dressing so it was really hot, and…okay, what are we cooking?"

Tatsumi gave a smirk and grabbed his tie, pulling him quickly through the store towards the fish.

"We're having sushi and steamed clams tonight. Easy enough for the first lesson. It's mostly learning how to prep."

Tsuzuki was rather nervous by the time they got home.

He'd never tried to steam anything, but once he got it in the pan and going, it seemed to be going well.

Until he remembered that he didn't much like plain clams and Tatsumi would most likely want his kind of spicy.

So while Tatsumi was setting the table, Tsuzuki got out the wasabi powder.

Unfortunately Tatsumi caught him and yelled, startling Tsuzuki who dumped the entire bottle over the clams, which burned due to the heat and caught fire.

Now on top of a huge mess, Tatsumi had to deal with a hysterical Tsuzuki who was bawling his eyes out for having burned dinner.

"Tsuzuki…turn the stove off. We still have the sushi, it's okay."

The distraught inu fell to his knees.

"I can't do anything right!"

Tatsumi sighed and turned off the burner, quickly covering the fire and setting the pan in the sink before kneeling before Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…there was a reason I bought the clams and sushi fish. I was pretty sure that you would mess it up so I got the sushi. Next time just don't add anything. Now come sit down while I fix the sushi and everything will be okay. You're next lesson will go better, I promise. On the Brightside, you passed the prep test."

Tsuzuki looked up into his eyes.

"You…you mean you're not mad at me?"

Tatsumi smiled softly and shook his head.

"Of course not Tsuzuki. We'll try again tomorrow."

He leaned down and gently kissed Tsuzuki.

"Calm down now. There was no harm done."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms tightly around Tatsumi.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Tatsumi chuckled.

"I suppose we could cook the fish tomorrow…if you'd like to go straight to bed."

Tsuzuki smiled brightly as Tatsumi lifted his from the floor and carried him into their room.

"I'll be right back."

Tsuzuki nodded and sighed deeply as Tatsumi left him.

He suddenly smiled.

'I think your romantic lesson will begin tonight…'

''

Hisoka wasn't sure where he was, or how he came to be floating in a small pond, but he sort of liked it.

He seemed to be looking at himself, floating there just below the surface.

He was wearing long white kimono with ivy leaves embroidered around the ankles and winding around the sides.

He was barefooted and otherwise nude and a little uncomfortable that, now being wet, the kimono was see through.

It was then that he realized he wasn't breathing.

His eyes were closed and it was like he had died all over again.

He heard shouting and turned to see Watari running towards him.

Without hesitation he jumped in and suddenly Hisoka was sucked back into his body.

He began to cough up water as Watari clung to his trembling wet body.

When he was able to breath again, he looked up into Watari's eyes, floating on the edge of consciousness.

"Wa…Watari…why did you…save me?"

Suddenly flashes of a darkened room flew before his eyes.

Muraki was there.

He could feel his skin crawling with disgust.

He tried desperately to cling to reality and clutched Watari's shirt tightly as he was lifted away.

"I don't care what he did to you Hisoka. I need you here with me."

Hisoka closed his eyes, choking up more water.

"But he…"

Watari stopped him with a deep kiss.

"It's over Hisoka. He's gone and that's all that matters now."

Hisoka felt the tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't want to live anymore. I'm tired…I'm so tired."

He stopped himself as he realized who's words he was mirroring.

Tsuzuki had tried to die by fire, and Hisoka had tried to die by water.

"Will you…give me a new reason to live Watari?"

He simply smiled back and suddenly they were back in Hisoka's room.

He looked up into Watari's eyes and the words that fell from his lips were once he'd said once before, only to Tsuzuki.

"Watari…I'm ready."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the older blonds mouth as he gently tugged at the shoulders of the kimono.

"Hisoka…"

Hisoka closed his eyes as he felt silken kisses on his neck.

"Yes?"

Watari stopped for a moment and when he said the words, Hisoka knew he meant them with far greater passion than he had before.

"I love you."

And with that, Tsuzuki completely disappeared from Hisoka's mind.

He gave a sigh of contentment with a realization as they two fell to the bed.

"Finally…I'm free."


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: WOW! I hit chapter 20 on my very first attempt at a real chapter fic! So let's do a recap. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi have left their partners for each other, leaving Hisoka and Watari hurt and angered in the midst of a new bout with Muraki. Oriya has developed a plan to win Muraki's love, but things are foiled yet again when the selfish Muraki kidnaps Hisoka instead of the girl, angering Tsuzuki further. Badly injured by the fight, Muraki is forced to live with Oriya until he heals. On a separate case, Muraki's fiancé may have been murdered, leaving their nine-year-old daughter in the hands of her deranged father. Will Muraki straighten up to raise the girl properly, or is she just as corrupted as he? Back at the bureau things may be heating up for Watari and Hisoka, but has Hisoka really gotten over Tsuzuki and what's that dream about? Find out in the chapters to come! XD and as if you couldn't guess, the story Oriya is telling the girl is completely made up because I have no idea about the Shinto religion. Also, I'm using one of Tsuzuki's shikigami. Aha, Hisoka meant he was free from Muraki. I've just come up with an extra screwed up plot. (Insane laugh) by the time I'm done, you may be feeling sorry for Muraki!

* * *

Follow Me

* * *

When Tatsumi returned from the kitchen he found no one.

He looked around for a moment until suddenly he was tackle glomped from behind.

"Since I passed my first lesson, er, well sort of, you're first romance lesson is tonight!"

The secretary blinked for a moment and pried Tsuzuki's paws loose from his waist to be able to turn to him.

"Okay than, where to begin?"

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment.

"Well you obviously don't need any kissing lessons, but you need to learn how to handle me better."

Tatsumi raised an eye brow with a evil smirk.

"Handle you?"

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes.

"Sex comes later. Working on being romantic first…"

Tatsumi shrugged.

"So what areas do I mishandle you?"

Tsuzuki looked down for a moment.

"Well your words for one thing. You're too harsh…you rarely ever tell me you love me."

Tatsumi was silent.

He just wasn't the type of man to say those things.

He sighed deeply as he watched Tsuzuki's forlorn eyes dart about the room uncomfortably.

"Tsuzuki…"

He immediately looked into his eyes.

"Yes?"

Tatsumi smiled softly and took Tsuzuki's face gently into his palm.

"I love you Tsuzuki."

And kissed him tenderly.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes as Tatsumi continued to kiss him.

He stopped the secretary and looked up into his eyes.

"It's not enough Tatsumi. I need you to tell me what I mean to you, not just show me."

Suddenly his eyes sparkled.

"For every time you say nice things to me, you may kiss me once."

He chuckled as Tatsumi scowled at this.

"Where will that get us?"

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Not to bed if you don't at least try. I may have royally screwed up the clams, but I at least made an effort."

It was hard for Tatsumi to think of words that reflected love, but when he finally found them, he couldn't stop saying them and Tsuzuki decided to reward him.

"Let's play a new game."

Tatsumi looked down into his eyes.

"Yes my beautiful violet."

Tsuzuki almost giggled at this and kissed him back.

"You know, I really think I like being the woman in this relationship."

Tatsumi rolled his eyes.

"Let's not start that again. So what new game?"

Tsuzuki grinned and pulled him onto their bed.

"For every time you say the word love, you get to undo one button on my shirt."

Tatsumi sat there for a moment.

"What do we do when I get to your pants?"

Tsuzuki grabbed Tatsumi's tie and pulled him down, kissing him roughly.

"You take them off of course!"

Tatsumi grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

Tsuzuki stared at him for a moment as he was silent.

"Tatsumi, aren't we going to start now?"

The secretary nodded with a sly smirk.

"I'm counting your buttons, love."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment as Tatsumi pulled off his tie and reached for the first button.

"Though, love, I want to undo all the lovable buttons at once. So…"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as Tatsumi pulled his pocket knife out.

"Now hold still…love, love, love, love, love…"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes with a content sigh.

"Well, at least you passed lesson one…"

* * *

''

* * *

Oriya sighed as the small child next to him started crying.

They had gone to Ukyou's house to collect the rest of her things, and pick up the girls clothes.

Muraki was too occupied with sadly going through some old photos to notice.

Not that he would have been much help anyway, so Oriya knelt down to her.

"I bet you miss her don't you."

She nodded, wiping away some of her tears.

"I'm sorry. Mommy told me not to cry but I want her to come back."

Oriya smiled softly.

"I was about your age when I lost my mother. You know what used to help me feel better?"

She shook her head and he pulled her over to the couch.

"My father used to tell me a story, and whenever you want to hear it, you come to me and I'll tell it to you. Do you want to hear it now?"

She nodded silent and he gently brushed her hair behind her ears.

"There's a great blue dragon that visits the souls of the newly dead. He takes them onto his back and up into the sky. Each star at night that you see is like a different planet and every soul goes to one of them where they can watch over the earth. Your mother is there, with mine, and they're making sure that we're happy. So next time you get sad, just look up at the stars and tell her you love her and everything will be alright."

She smiled a little but her tears remained.

"Is it okay if I still cry?"

Oriya smiled softly and nodded, pulling her closer.

"Of course it is. I cried for a long time too. But it will get better. As strange as he acts, your father does love you and I'm sure he'll do everything it takes to make you happy."

He was strangely content to sit there with her and let her cry.

In spite of his generally emotionless exterior, he was beginning to get attached to her.

The thought of having a child never crossed his mind before, but he wasn't minding too much that she was there.

This moment didn't last as Muraki approached them.

"It's time to gather your things. Let's go in your room."

She nodded silently, brushing away her tears and stood.

The look of complete shock on Oriya's face when she opened the door, was rivaled by the amusement on Muraki's.

"My, my, what wonderful toys you have!"

Oriya was getting scared.

The child had more than enough odds and ends to open a new age store, and there were no normal toys for a little girl in sight.

He grabbed Muraki by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"We need to talk…alone."

Muraki winced as he straightened up.

"What?"

Oriya looked skyward for a moment and took a deep breath.

"There is something seriously wrong with this picture! What the hell is a nine-year-old girl doing with all that witchcraft stuff! Nine! Think about that for a minute!"

Muraki was silent as it finally began to seep into his head.

"Ukyou was never into that…not that I know of anyway."

He looked back at the child standing silently in the doorway and shivered.

Yes, he thought, there was definitely something very wrong with this picture…he just had to figure out what.

"Oriya, watch her…I'll be back shortly."

* * *

''

* * *

Hisoka walked into Watari's lab the next morning and smiled, pretending the dream didn't happen.

He was determined to push it as far back in his mind as possible.

"Good morning Watari. Konoe has a small case for us this afternoon."

Watari sighed and set aside the beaker he had just filled with a bluish sludge.

"Great, more paper work…"

He stared at Watari for a few moments.

"What's your problem? I don't even get a hello?"

Watari's anger was quickly rubbing off on Hisoka.

"Oh nothing, just that Tatsumi wouldn't shut up this morning about how he needs to learn to love vocally. Guess why."

Hisoka sighed.

"I guess that's my fault. I was so happy to be with Tsuzuki that I would just sit for hours and talk to him."

Watari was even more upset by this.

"Well at least your boyfriend loved you…I was just a toy to mine."

Hisoka was silent for a moment and turned.

"Fine then, I'll take Gushoshin on the case if you're in that bad of a mood!"

Watari sighed and caught Hisoka's wrist before he could leave.

"I…I'm sorry Hisoka…I'm…"

Hisoka turned back.

"I guess you're just having a bad day. It's okay. But we shouldn't spend time around each other when you're angry because it makes me angry and right now the last thing I need is out of control emotions."

Watari was silent for a moment, anger turning to concern.

"What's wrong?"

Hisoka looked away.

"Just…an odd dream, that's all."

Watari took hold of him around the waist and pulled him closer.

"This wasn't just a dream was it? Hisoka, I'm your partner now, please tell me any of these dreams you have."

Hisoka looked up into his eyes.

"It's too personal and I'm not sure if it's just a dream or something else. I need to think about it before I decide whether or not to tell you."

He smiled softly.

"Thank you for being concerned though."

Watari smiled back and held him closely for a moment.

Hisoka was actually feeling comfortable standing there like that, until he felt a familiar presence behind him.

If Watari had felt him trying to pull away, he ignored it.

And pressed Hisoka protectively closer, as if to dare the other person to take a step.

"How the hell did you get in here!"


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: Yar, life has been emo lately so I decided to have a little fun with Hisoka. XD how I do love to torture the pretty ones. XDDD and if you all hadn't guessed, I like knives…

''

Follow Me

''

Hisoka turned to be staring at Muraki.

For once the bastard wasn't thinking about what he'd done to Hisoka.

The blond was a cross between really pissed off and really scared.

"Find a new boyfriend poppet? Don't fear my beautiful doll, I'm not entirely after you this time."

Hisoka growled.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Muraki was silent, deciding if he wanted to let Hisoka know that he had a daughter or not.

"I need access to the life files and you're going to make sure I get them."

Watari wasn't fast enough in trying to grab Hisoka before Muraki got him.

He smirked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hisoka's waist.

"Your hair smells good today. Now will you lead me to the life files or shall I carry your unconscious body into the library?"

Hisoka shuddered, feeling sick as Muraki sent a picture of himself careing a limp and naked Hisoka.

"Let go of me and I'll do it."

Muraki smirked.

"I'm not stupid boy, if I let go of you completely you'll turn me on."

Hisoka growled.

"You mean turn on you? Maybe, maybe not, but I can't walk with you attached to my waist."

He froze suddenly as he felt a knife at his side as Muraki pulled one arm away.

"I can't kill you, but this dagger will make it hard to heal and if you take one step off course I'll stab you as many times as I can with it. Now walk."

He loosened his other arm, but kept his hand on Hisoka's hip.

Hisoka glanced back at Watari with almost pleading eyes.

"Don't follow us."

When the reached the library, the Gushoshin brothers stopped him.

"Gushoshen, please let us see the life files."

Elder Gushoshen wasn't sure what to do.

"Hisoka…you know that's not allowed."

Hisoka held his breath as he felt the tip of the blade poke his side.

"Listen. I don't want him in here anymore than you do but damn it, I'm too tired to be able to fight him right now so just let us pass. What's one file to you two anyway? Is it worth my suffering any longer? I don't ask for favors often."

The brothers glanced at each other with a sigh and moved aside as they saw the knife at Hisoka's side.

Once in front of the computer, Muraki shoved him away.

"Stand there and don't move."

Hisoka was almost impressed by the fact that Muraki was able to crack the password in two tries.

Hisoka was getting a bit braver now and he glanced over Muraki's shoulder to see the screen better.

"Who's file are you looking for?"

Muraki remained silent and Hisoka was slightly confused as Muraki clicked on an unfamiliar name.

He jumped as Muraki slammed his fist down in anger.

"Son of a bitch! That bastard will pay for this!"

Seething, he clicked on 'next of kin' and Hisoka suddenly felt sick as he saw the last name attached to it.

"You…have a child!"

Muraki took a deep breath.

"Yes Hisoka, I have a daughter, and I'm here…believe it or not…to protect her."

Hisoka blinked.

"From what? You?"

Muraki glanced back at him.

"You're oddly calm about this poppet. I'd have thought Tsuzuki would have you in a murderous rage by now."

Hisoka's eyes grew wide as he took a step back.

"What does he have to do with this!"

Muraki smirked as he stood.

"Oh my, you mean he didn't tell you?"

Hisoka was beginning to feel very dizzy.

"Tell me…what?"

Muraki was suddenly pushed him up against the wall, pinning his small frame.

"You're former lover and the secretary delivered her to me. They took Ukyou from me and gave me our daughter in her place."

Before Hisoka could say a word, Muraki kissed him harshly.

Wide emerald eyes slid closed with muffled sigh and the kimono-clad doctor lowered his limp body to the floor before disappearing.

Watari rushed in behind Gushoshin twins and picked him up, not bothering to try and wake him.

He'd been trying to fight off the two birds since Hisoka had disappeared into the room.

Elder Gushoshin stopped him from leaving.

"Watari…"

He turned, anger burning in his eyes.

"What!"

Elder Gushoshin looked away as Younger Gushoshin went over the files that were looked at.

"Tsuzuki…didn't want Hisoka to know because he was afraid it would hurt him. Please don't let Tsuzuki know that Muraki told him. I don't want to have another conflict between you four."

Watari ground his teeth together and nodded.

"Fine."

''

Tsuzuki was going over the report from Ukyou's case on a hunch when he suddenly felt a chill.

He ran out into the hall, feeling that something was terribly wrong with Hisoka, to find him in Watari's arms.

"Watari, what the hell happened!"

Watari glared and snapped.

"Perfect timing prince charming. Where the hell were you?"

Tsuzuki stared at Watari in confusion.

"What is going on!"

Watari continued walking and snapped over his shoulder.

"Muraki some how broke in here again and used Hisoka as a hostage to look at two life files. You didn't hear the alarm!"

Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide and he moved to touch Hisoka but Watari stopped and stepped back, growling low in his throat.

"I don't hardly think so! You lost all privileges to him when you left with Tatsumi."

Tsuzuki glared.

"That doesn't mean I can't be concerned about him!"

Watari merely kept walking.

"Will you at least tell me if he's okay."

Watari stopped with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, Tsuzuki. He's just been fed a huge overload of sick sexual tension that's all. Muraki…kissed him just before he left."

As an afterthought he ground his teeth together.

"Damn twins wouldn't let me get to him before Muraki had a chance to get his filthy hands on him!"

He turned to Tsuzuki for a moment.

"And in case you didn't pick it up through my already pissed off tone, I was being sarcastic when I said that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to tend to my partner and hope I can wake him."

Before Watari could even turn, Tsuzuki vanished and the blond smiled at the thought of what Tsuzuki was likely about to do.

''

Muraki appeared before Oriya and his now sleeping daughter.

"In a few days I need to take a trip…alone."

Oriya gently placed the girl on the couch and stood.

"What happened?"

Muraki growled, trying to keep his voice low as he set the dagger on the table.

"A man is what happened Oriya. A man more disturbed than myself who not only murdered my lover, but trained my daughter to follow in his footsteps. Ukyou's life record confirmed that for me. She died of nightshade poisoning."

He picked up a bottle of pills she'd been taking from the same table and glanced over them.

"Likely put in these. She was probably sick for months. What I want to know is what the hell he wants with Kurobara."

Suddenly Tsuzuki's voice was heard from behind and he turned.

"What do you care!"

Muraki scowled.

"What do I care! Ukyou was the only person I've ever truly loved in my entire life! He took her away from me and now he's trying to do the same to my only child!"

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes.

"You mean like you took so many helpless victims, men, women, and children alike, from their families? You don't think those people are hurting?"

Muraki was silent.

For once in his life he understood.

"You don't like it when the tables are turned do you? Do you have any idea why I'm here Muraki?"

Muraki suddenly smirked.

"Because once again I was able to get into that boy's head? Or because I again got passed the barriers keeping the world of the dead separate from the living?"

Tsuzuki took a step forward, light rushing up from his feet as he prepared for the attack, but Oriya stood.

"Please! Not here! If what Muraki says is true, than she's seen enough violence to last her life. If the two of you must fight, do it where innocent eyes cannot watch."

Before either could speak again, Tatsumi appeared behind Tsuzuki.

"We will deal with him later Tsuzuki…right now, you are in trouble."

Muraki laughed as they disappeared and turned back to Oriya.

He stopped laughing as he saw the look on the other mans face.

"Just stop Muraki. Think about what will happen if they manage to drag you to hell. If you get into another brawl with those two I will not save you this time. Bara may be better off with me regardless."

With that, he picked up the girl, and disappeared.

'Just where did you learn that magic Oriya? And why?' 


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: This will probably be the last chapter for a few weeks as I'm trying to finish up some one shots that have been collecting dust for a while. After this chapter I'll be going back to focusing on each couple separately as that seems to be easier for me to keep track of. So since it'll be a few weeks until this is updated again, who would you like to see the next chapter about? Muraki, Oriya and the possible murder investigation of Ukyou; Tsuzuki and Tatsumi; or Hisoka and Watari? Just a quick question here though, if eleven people are alerted when this is updated, than why is only one of them reviewing. Are the rest of you even reading this? I'm not usually one to care much about reviews but it just seems I only have two readers and that's kind of discouraging. Anyway this chapter is going to end with a nice bang. My first thought was to have Tsuzuki kick the shit out of Muraki and then I had a better idea….err and yeah, this chapter is sorta uped to R because of swearing...

''

Follow Me

''

Tsuzuki slammed his fist into the wall by the door in Tatsumi's office.

"You can't tell me I'm in trouble for that! I was only trying to protect Hisoka and I would have kicked his ass if you hadn't stopped me!"

Tatsumi took both of Tsuzuki's hands into his and pulled him over to the chair.

"Simply put, you should have waited for me. How the hell is it that you seem to know where he is all the sudden anyway?"

Tsuzuki slunk down into the chair and dug his fingers into his bangs with a huff.

"I left a tracking demon with the girl. It reports to me every hour."

Tatsumi took in a deep breath, trying his damnedist to not lose his temper.

"And you didn't tell me why? So what were you going to do if something did happen that required us? You're just damn lucky Konoe is also our friend."

Tsuzuki looked away.

"I can't drag you into this Tatsumi. You know I'd go without you. This is a personal battle with him…"

Tatsumi grabbed Tsuzuki collar, forcing him to look into the blazing blue eyes.

"Why! If you didn't know about what he did to Hisoka you'd have taken off already! It's not a personal war Tsuzuki; it's you being selfish! Hisoka was right wasn't he! Tell me!"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

"What would be the point?"

Tatsumi let him go and stepped back.

"After everything he's done to you? What is wrong with you that you want a murderer?"

Tsuzuki broke down.

"He's just like his grandfather alright! It drove me insane to know that what happened then would never happen again. I'm sorry, I just look into those eyes and damn it I see _him_ instead of Kazutaka."

Tatsumi stared at him in complete shock.

"You mean to tell me the whole reason you killed yourself was that his grandfather slept with you!"

Tsuzuki dropped to his knees before Tatsumi, tear filled eyes looking up into anger and hurt.

"Please help me Tatsumi. I don't know what to do anymore."

Tatsumi's face grew dark and he turned away.

"Go than."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"What!"

Tatsumi tried to swallow the lump of tears in his throat.

"Go and screw him once. If that's what you want so damn bad, than just do it…only if you promise you'll come back to me in the end."

Tsuzuki stared at the trembling form before him.

"You can't mean that!"

Tatsumi turned, an extremely hurt look on his face.

"Tsuzuki. Love is about sacrifice and finding your place in the relationship. We can't do that until you figure out for yourself that nothing good can come of being with that twisted bastard. Telling you that you can't, will only make things worse. I'll take care of Oriya, you just get him alone."

Tsuzuki was still in shock of this as he slowly stood.

"Tatsumi…you don't know what you're saying."

Tatsumi took off his glasses to dry the tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid I know all too well what I'm saying. If you deny this than I'll have to break up with you. I cannot be in a relationship with you if you constantly want someone else."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment.

"You're really serious about this?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"Just remember that you have to come back to me. I don't care how long you're with him, days, weeks. Whatever it takes to make you decide, you have to come back only to me and forget about him. Do you think you can do that?"

Tsuzuki sighed deeply and nodded.

"How will you distract the others from my being gone for that long?"

Tatsumi replaced his glasses, finally able to keep the tears at bay.

"We have a case. I'll do the work slowly."

Without another word, he left Tsuzuki to his thoughts.

''

Muraki found Oriya coming out of the girl's room.

"She's thankfully asleep still. If you won't take discipline I'm afraid I'll have to. She should have a bed time."

Muraki too was thankful that the girl was asleep…he had a lot of talking to do with Oriya and he felt this sort of topic wasn't all right to talk about in front of her.

"I need to talk to you Oriya. It's very important."

Oriya secretly smirked.

'So you finally caught up?'

He followed Muraki into the living room and sat across from him.

"Okay?"

Muraki was silent for a moment as he glanced over Oriya's pose.

"Where is it that you have acquired this…new talent?"

Oriya smiled.

"Which one?"

Muraki narrowed his eyes.

"Start at the beginning, I have all night."

Oriya sighed deeply and looked away.

"You really never notice me do you? You still think I'm just a normal human. In reality I'm just like you. I've been studying Muraki; a lot of things."

Muraki crossed his arms.

"Like what?"

Oriya stood.

"I learned the fall. I was the one who saved you from Touda's flames Muraki. Me. I learned to protect. Spells, fuda, powerful attacks. I took up the dark arts to finally show you that I'm not just a weak human, to be worthy of you but you still refuse to see me! You refuse to see that I love you and that I want you. I know every murder and crime you have committed since high school and I don't care! You say Ukyou was the only one who you ever loved. Well why can't you love me too!"

Muraki was silent, unable to speak as Oriya dropped back into the chair with a heavy sigh.

"Do you get it yet Muraki? Do you finally see that this isn't just some insane crush? What makes me so different from Tsuzuki? Do I need to buy purple contacts?"

Muraki suddenly began to chuckle at this.

"Purple contacts? Is that why you think I'm so obsessed with him? Come now, what a childish reason to stalk someone!"

Oriya certainly wasn't finding this funny at all.

"If you don't stop laughing at me I'm going to slug you."

This only made him laugh harder until suddenly Oriya's fist connected with his mouth and broke his lip.

He looked up just in time to see the obviously pissed off man retreating to his room.

"Oriya, wait a minute."

Oriya stopped but refused to turn.

"Don't bother Muraki, I need to be alone now."

He took a step but suddenly he was yanked back by the hair and fell to the floor with a thud.

Before he knew what was going on, Muraki was on top of him.

He could taste the coppery blood slowly forming from the cut on Muraki's lips as he was kissed roughly.

"You're going to pay for that Oriya."

In a split second they were falling onto a feather bed.

"Where…are we!"

Muraki smirked as he lifted Oriya's hands above him and secured his wrists to the bed with a pair of handcuffs there.

"Some place you can scream as loud as you want."

Oriya closed his eyes as Muraki reached down to untie the loose sash around his under kimono.

"Do you want me to say no? I can pretend I don't want it. Would that be better for you?"

Muraki smirked wickedly at this as he shrugged off his own kimono.

"Why Oriya, I believe you know me too well. Scream for me Oriya, anything you want, just scream."

Oriya secretly gave a content sigh as Muraki began to lay passionate kisses on his shoulder and neck.

"No…Muraki please stop. Muraki don't…"

'And finally I have you.'

''

Hisoka felt sick as he woke.

But as that wore off he was angry.

Watari couldn't stop him as he tore through the door and out into the hall at top speed.

"Hisoka, where are you going?"

Hisoka spoke through clenched teeth.

"Konoe."

Watari finally managed to catch up to him as he reached the office of said man.

Konoe looked up in shock as Hisoka stepped in.

The boys powerful energy encased him and could be felt all the way across the room.

Hisoka had never been this pissed off before.

He felt like destroying something and he was intent on that something being Muraki.

"I want to know where he is at this second."

Konoe blinked a moment.

"I'm assuming you are talking about Muraki?"

Hisoka nodded.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful but I need to know right now."

Konoe was silent for a moment before writing down an address and sliding the paper across the table to him.

"You didn't get it from me and I have no idea what you want with it. Watari, you need to go too."

Watari nodded and Konoe sighed deeply as the two disappeared.

Once in the general area Hisoka could pick up Muraki's residual trail from having walked the same path every day for months.

Finding the door locked he merely reached his hand out and the door came off it's hinges.

"Hisoka…what about the girl?"

Hisoka was silent for a moment as he stepped across the threshold.

"I'll put a sleeping spell on her until we leave."

Finding his way to the girl he placed the sleeping fuda on the covers and sat beside her for a moment.

Watari stood in the doorway.

"Hisoka, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Hisoka nodded and took a few strands of her hair into his fingertips.

"He doesn't deserve her. And she sure as hell doesn't deserve him."

Watari sighed deeply as Hisoka stood.

"We can't use 003."

Hisoka growled as he walked past the older blond.

"Fuck the bird Watari, I want him to feel my fist."

Watari's eyes grew wide.

"Hisoka you…"

Hisoka growled deeply.

"Yeah well I've never been this pissed off before. I'm sick to death of being his victim. It's time he felt physically what hell he's put me through for the last nine years. I want him to hurt twice for everything he's ever done to me. And Watari…"

Watari nodded silently, afraid to speak.

"I don't want you to do anything. Stay with the girl and make sure my spell doesn't wear off."

Watari turned on his heel and went back into the room, closing the door.

'Hisoka, I really hope you know what you're doing.'

''

Hisoka didn't have long to wait before Muraki appeared carrying a half naked and unconscious Oriya.

Hisoka smirked at the look of sheer shock on Muraki's face as he spotted the blond.

"So, doctor, found a new boyfriend?"

There was a hiss to Hisoka's voice that actually made Muraki shiver.

"Go on, put your doll away so you can come play with the big boys."

Muraki figured he was at a disadvantage with Oriya so he started to back away.

"Unlike you Muraki, I play by the rules. I won't attack until you can fight back."

He quickly took Oriya into his room and stood before the boy on the couch.

"So you think you can hurt me boy?"

Hisoka smirked and stood.

"Let's get one thing straight Muraki, I'm twenty one years old now. I hardly can qualify as a boy. Further more, I'm done being afraid of you. Are you ready?"

Despite Muraki's cocky smile, Hisoka felt the fear behind it and without warning he made the first punch.

Muraki was sent down and suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind him.

Hisoka screamed in pain as Muraki punched him in the lower back.

It took a moment for him to recover but he quickly turned and sweep-kicked Muraki.

On the floor once again, he used the same trick, only Hisoka was ready for him this time and caught Muraki's fist, swinging him onto the couch and in the process, breaking Muraki's wrist.

Muraki lay there silently in panting breaths holding his wrist.

Hisoka was surprised to see tears falling from his eyes.

"That's it? I break your wrist and you're done! If I had known that it would be this easy I'd have lost you a long time ago."

Muraki tried to sit up but being slammed into the couch had re-fractured several of his ribs.

"If you'd picked a better day to do this I wouldn't. It's just. I found out Ukyou has been murdered by this man I knew years ago, he's been teaching Kurobara all kinds of twisted shit, and I was still trying to heal from when you nearly killed me with that damn bird!"

Hisoka was silent for a moment, until he started laughing.

"You poor pathetic bastard. I think everything is finally catching up to you. I have just one more thing for you before I leave…"

He turned to the back room.

"Watari…"

Watari immerged from the room and stood beside Hisoka.

"Is it over already?"

Hisoka nodded.

"We…caught him on a bad day. He wasn't much of an opponent. Anyway, I think he'd like to say hello to someone."

Watari smirked evilly.

"Oh 003, come say hello to the good doctor."

Muraki's eyes went wide as 003 came out from under the collar of Watari's lab coat and floated down at him, fluttering wildly around his head as he swapped at her in vein.

"Make it leave! I hate birds!"

With a short whistle from Watari, she returned and puffed out her chest feathers proudly.

Hisoka turned back to Muraki with a glair.

"You're lucky I don't believe in kicking a man while he's down."

He started to turn but Muraki foolishly yelled out.

"Why not? Don't you think I deserve it? You didn't even try to fight today."

Hisoka stopped and slowly turned back to him.

"Would it have done any good? Did it do any good when you raped me nine years ago?"

Muraki was silent as he caught the look in Hisoka's eyes.

"You're damn lucky I was a scared little boy then Muraki, because now that I've grown up I refuse to let anyone fuck with me and you are no exception!"

With that he lunged at Muraki with all his strength.

Muraki futilely tried to fight back but with every movement his ribs stung and he couldn't move the hand on the wrist Hisoka had broken.

Watari simply stood there with a smirk as Hisoka continually beat Muraki, screaming words he wasn't able to decipher through Muraki's own shrieks of pain.

When Hisoka let up, Muraki had curled himself into a ball, unable to move and coughing up blood.

Hisoka stared down at him, out of breath and smirked.

"Just like I thought. Weak pathetic bastard. You just fed on my fear because I didn't realize I was letting you. Well I'm not going to let you anymore and I hope you live a long life and remember this night until your dyeing hour."

As soon as they were gone, Muraki pushed himself to the floor and inched his way into his room where Oriya still lay sleeping.

He slid the door closed behind him and passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Well, my anime con is over for this year and job number three is about to be over for a while. Starting Monday I should be able to do regular updates again, but does anyone have an idea how long it should be? XD I keep getting these ideas and it keeps getting longer. I have the ending already, it's just tying the knots together before it. Sorry for being gone so long, but I hope you enjoy the one shots I was finally able to finish in the mean time.

''

Follow Me

''

Watari sat contentedly on the couch in Hisoka's living room, gently brushing his fingers through Hisoka's hair.

The younger blond lay quietly with his head in Watari's lap, arms wrapped loosely around Watari's waist.

They had been that way for hours and now the sun was beginning to rise.

Neither could sleep and so they just sat together, each lost in his own thoughts.

Hisoka suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at Watari.

"I feel different."

Watari smiled softly at this.

"You just beat the shit out of your life long enemy, I imagine you do. You should feel proud of yourself for that."

Hisoka smiled back and sat up.

"I do. But I don't know, it's like I was dependant on Tsuzuki to protect me from him and then now that I've proven to myself that Muraki is no longer the reason I'm still here…I feel empty. But it's not really a bad feeling. It's like I'm neutral."

Watari leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You need to be built back up. All of your negative emotions have finally come to a head and exploded in a battle that needed to happen a long time ago. Now you need something to replace those emotions."

Hisoka leaned closer and kissed him deeply.

"Will you build me up Watari? I want you to replace everything. I'm ready to take this relationship to the next level…if you are."

Watari was silent for a long moment, searching Hisoka's eyes to try and find some sadness or regret, but could find none.

His eyes softly pleaded with Watari and suddenly he kissed Hisoka roughly and it began.

Hisoka stood and pulled on Watari's collar as they headed back to his room, kissing all the way.

"Watari…"

He spoke out of breath as Watari pulled off his shirt.

"Yes?"

Hisoka stopped him for a moment.

"I want you to be rough with me tonight. Give me my place."

Watari was silent for a moment but suddenly smirked.

"As you wish."

Hisoka closed his eyes as Watari threw him onto the bed and secured his wrists above him with his own hands.

He glanced up at the older blond as he sat over him.

"I hope you're not disappointed because I'll give you the ride of your life…"

Hisoka smirked at this and closed his eyes, moaning as Watari's fingers slid up and down his neck.

"I'm not disappointed yet."

''

Hisoka opened his eyes slowly later that day to find Watari still asleep next to him.

Watari hadn't been kidding.

Hisoka yawned contentedly and rested his face against the older blonds well-sculpted chest and in his sleep Watari wrapped his arm around Hisoka.

He was quite happy and silently mused that Tatsumi didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

He snuggled closer and closed his eyes as someone knocked on the door.

He wasn't about to answer it right now.

Watari had given him everything Tsuzuki was afraid to, and at this moment he only wanted to rest in his new lovers arms.

He wasn't exactly in love with Watari, but he could see it happening very soon.

At the moment it was a deep crush.

Watari made him dizzy at times, but it was a feeling he found he wanted more of.

The idea of being with him sounded better and better every day.

After a few moments of silence the person knocked again and Hisoka pulled the covers up over his head.

The persistent knocking woke Watari.

"You aren't going to answer it?"

Hisoka groaned.

"I wasn't, but I guess he won't go away if I don't."

However just as he stood, Tsuzuki entered the room and stared silently between the two of them.

Hisoka wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or angry.

He settled for angry as Tsuzuki had seen him more than a few times and the better point here was entering his apartment without permission.

Watari on the other hand sank under the covers, cheeks bright red.

"I…I'm sorry…"

Tsuzuki stammered with an apology as Hisoka quickly threw on a pair of pants.

"For what? Walking in on us, or just coming in when you didn't get an answer? I'm not a little kid anymore Tsuzuki. If I don't answer the door there's a reason and it's not because I'm in dire trouble. So go on, what's so important anyway?"

Tsuzuki looked away for a moment.

"You left a few things and I figured you'd want them back."

Hisoka shook his head.

"I left what I didn't want. I don't really like stuffed animals anymore. It was cute when you got me one or two but I'm not that kind of person…and I bought the sake for you in hopes that you'd stop getting drunk in public. I won't drink it so if you don't want it give it to someone else. Anything else? I've got things to do today."

Tsuzuki glared for a moment and his tone was harsh to spite himself.

"That include Watari?"

Hisoka chuckled at this.

"No you missed that action early this morning. Don't be jealous Tsuzuki. You set this up when you decided you had to have Tatsumi. I guess I'm in the angry faze now. First I was miserable, and now I'm just plain pissed. Oh and FYI Watari and I are officially a couple now so just let Tatsumi know he's mine. Should you two decide to play swapsies again."

Tsuzuki sighed deeply.

"I'm going on a case for a few weeks. I wanted to let you know in case you got worried."

Hisoka shrugged.

"You're too transparent Tsuzuki. Stop regretting your decision okay? Stop making me remind you that you broke up with me."

Tsuzuki was at a loss for words and as he left, Hisoka had no idea that his anger would soon turn to cold hatred.

''

Hisoka sat quietly across from Watari that evening at his little dining set.

The older blond had cooked and Hisoka mused to himself that Watari was spoiling him.

Even in spite of Tsuzuki's uninvited appearance, Hisoka had for once in a long while, had a good day.

Watari was proving himself worthy of the boyfriend title and Hisoka was gaining a little more understanding of why he'd been so different in the week following the split.

Watari smiled softly at him and gently took his hand under the table.

"Do you like dinner? I'm not much of a cook, but I do a sufficient job most of the time."

Hisoka smiled and nodded.

"You can't really screw up chicken curry, and it beats having to cook for myself for the umpteenth time in a row. What did you add that was sweet though? It's different. I like it."

Watari chuckled softly.

"Sugar actually. The sweet kinda offsets the spice. I'm glad you like it."

Hisoka looked up into the amber eyes for a moment.

"I'm glad you're back to your usual self."

Watari looked away for a moment.

"I was a total ass, I'm really sorry. I'm glad you're not so depressed anymore."

Hisoka smiled at this.

"I think between us we can get back to a normal life…together. Now that I'm pretty much over Tsuzuki, I have a clear head to think and I realize that I am falling in love with you."

Watari was silent until they had finished dinner and then looked up at him.

"Hisoka…I know it's weird, but lets go sit down for a while."

Hisoka chuckled at this.

"You mean you know what snuggling is?"

Watari nodded.

"I've never been on the giving end, but it just feels right with you."

Hisoka smiled and led him over to the couch where he curled up in Watari's arms and closed his eyes.

"You know Watari, you're going to have to stop spoiling me like this…I might get used to it."

Watari leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Get as used to it all you want, because as long as you let me, I'm here to stay."


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: k so stick with me here because I keep getting torn between two ideas. I won't even know which I go with until I've written it. Yay for more reviewers! Koneko, you're right, I lost everyone at about chapter 13 or so. Out of the 5775 people clicking on it, only 36 have made it to chapter 23. x.x what gets me is the 11 people with an alert on it who have never once reviewed it. I am working on a Tsuzuki/Hisoka chapter fic right now and as soon as I finish chapter three on it I'll be posting it. Haven't come up with a name for it yet though. Thanks again to reviewers and I hope you like the next few tricks. XD poor Muraki…

''

Follow Me

''

Tsuzuki appeared in the living room of Oriya's second house with Tatsumi and glanced around at the damage.

The couch had its cushions barely hanging on and the small coffee table was over turned and broken in half.

Blond and white hairs were scattered everywhere.

Blond hairs that he recognized as Hisoka's.

"What in the hell happened here!"

A low voice was heard as Oriya stepped out of his room.

"Not so loud. He's in very bad shape. That boy beat him to within an inch of his life last night."

A weak voice was heard from behind him and he turned and ran, quickly enough to catch Muraki as he stumbled out of the room.

"Oriya. Oriya is that Tsuzuki? I thought I heard Tsuzuki's voice."

Tsuzuki stared at him in shock.

He seemed like he was really hurt.

Oriya groaned as the seriously out of it doctor saw Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…is it really you?"

To say that Tatsumi was happy to see Muraki is such a state, would have been an understatement.

Also relieved.

This meant he couldn't possibly sleep with Tsuzuki, but Tsuzuki's next words scared him.

"I can't leave him like this. I'll help you Oriya."

Tatsumi grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare. Let the bastard die!"

Tsuzuki swung around.

"Stop being selfish Tatsumi! He has a daughter now. What will happen to her if he dies?"

Tatsumi growled at this.

"Have a chance at a normal life? What's wrong with that?"

Muraki spoke in a hushed voice.

"She's been corrupted already and not be me. She's already taken her first steps into darkness and now all I can do is try to guide her through it."

Tatsumi growled at this.

"What do you mean not by you!"

Oriya glanced down the hall.

"Not so loud please. I don't want her to see him like this. She's probably back into the voodoo dolls and the last thing I need is to be poked to death…"

Muraki struggled against Oriya.

"Let's go back into the room so we can talk about this where I can be somewhat comfortable. These pain pills are bad enough."

Tatsumi snickered at this.

"Like you've never been high before?"

Muraki growled at this.

"Like you haven't? It's not the high that's the problem anyway. It's not being able to feel anything until it wears off."

Oriya sighed deeply and helped Muraki back into the room and over to the bed.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi soon followed and the three sat beside the bed.

Once everyone was settled, Tsuzuki looked up.

"Muraki, what's going on with your daughter?"

Muraki closed his eyes tightly.

"Ukyou was murdered by an old acquaintance. She was teaching Kurobara various techniques of spiritual self defense, probably because she knew that she was going to die soon. Kurobara however, has picked them up as games. She's a very intelligent child, but she doesn't quite grasp the meaning of the things she's doing just yet. Tsuzuki-san, I need your help. If you help me with this I swear I'll leave you all alone for the rest of my life."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment.

There had been a subtle change in him since he'd left the child in the doctors care.

A shift towards good.

He had hoped that Ukyou was right and that Muraki would eventually become a normal man, maybe this small change was the sign he'd been waiting for.

"Is it so important to you that you'd change your ways just for one little girl?"

Muraki bit back tears.

"I know I've only had her for a few weeks but I'm already attached to her. I've never felt like this before. I've never been afraid for someone's life. Well I'm afraid for hers Tsuzuki, it's only a matter of time before he finds us and finishes his plan."

Tatsumi looked up finally and spoke softly.

"Give me one reason we should deal in the affairs of a murderer? Why should we help you when you've done nothing but plaque us over fifteen years?"

Muraki looked over at Tatsumi sullenly.

"I'm not asking you to help me for a selfish reason. I'm asking you to help me save my seven-year old daughter from a fate far worse than death. He knows what runs through our veins and he knows she's the only one capable of giving him what he wants. Please, help me protect my own blood. I love her Tatsumi-san. I love her the way I should. Please don't take that away from me. She is the only sanity I have left in this world and if she's gone I'll be the worst case you've ever handled."

Tatsumi closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

"What exactly is this man after?"

Muraki looked over at Oriya for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"I was nineteen…and just started medical school when I met him."

''

Nineteen-year old Muraki stepped into the classroom on his first day, books tightly clutched over his chest, and took the nearest seat to the front.

The man that sat behind the teachers desk glanced up at the new student and sent a chill down his spine.

Tourmaline eyes stared coldly from behind thick dark brown bangs.

They watched Muraki like a hawk the entire day and when class was over he was called over.

"I'm professor Yamikaze. You're new here?"

Muraki nodded nervously.

Nothing made him nervous before, but there was something about this man that made Muraki think that not even his demons could harm him.

"State your full name please."

Muraki was slow with his words.

"Kazutaka Muraki Sir, fourth generation of Muraki in Tokyo."

Those unusual eyes lit up suddenly, and Muraki felt like a small helpless child under the gaze.

"As I suspected. You're grandfather and I went to school together."

Muraki was shocked at this statement.

"But you don't look any older than me!"

The professor chuckled at this.

"I…age gracefully. How old are you?"

Muraki debated whether to lie or not but resolved to tell him.

"Nineteen."

He seemed angry with this.

"Too old…you may go."

Muraki spent many long months under the constant gaze of the professor until one night when he awoke to find the man standing over him with what Muraki already realized was a ritual dagger.

"You intend to sacrifice me?"

The professor stopped suddenly as he realized Muraki was awake.

"You know these things boy?"

Muraki nodded.

"I'm well versed. Sacrificing me would do you no good. You need a virgin and I lost that five years ago."

The professor shrugged.

"I'll kill you anyway."

Muraki barely dove out of the way as the dagger came down where his throat would have been and quickly he called upon a dragon.

His powers were still developing, however, and soon it was destroyed and he found himself on his knees with his hands behind his back and the dagger to his throat.

"I see you have potential Kazutaka and I'll spare you if you give me your first born before it's tenth year."

Muraki smirked inwardly at this.

He didn't want children anyway so there was nothing to lose.

"Very well. But if I'm going to give up my own blood for you, I want to know why."

The professor let him up and stood himself.

"The power that runs through your veins is twice as strong in you as it was in your father and your grandfather. The blood keeps getting more and more powerful and only your child will be able to harness it. I will use it to give myself strength and it will keep me from being harmed. It will give me a second sight and I will live for five hundred years…only if it's pure blood."

After that night Muraki spent the rest of his school training under those watchful eyes, apprenticing to learn more magic and to better his art of energy eating.

Slowly the Professor made sure that Muraki was as cold and devious as he and Muraki left him, forgetting about the promise he'd made years earlier.

''

None had realized that Bara was standing in the doorway while Muraki was speaking.

He started as she moved closer into the room.

"Kurobara…"

She passed the three on the floor and sat beside her father.

"Mommy told me to give you something if you started to ask about Mr. Yamikaze. Se also told me that I was to begin training myself for a long battle. But I'm to give you this first. She said you'll know what to do with it."

From inside the sleeve pocket of her kimono, she pulled out a strangely shaped object, wrapped several times over in a cloth. Muraki slowly took it from her and unwrapped it to find a silver hand mirror.

He chuckled slightly at this as he turned it over a few times in his hand.

"Very good. You're mother was a very smart woman. I hope you grow to be like her. Go to your room now and take this. Place it on your window and when I give you my instructions, begin them immediately. I hope that it will not resort to that, but you must be ready if it dose."

She nodded silently and left them after he handed her a fuda.

Tsuzuki looked up at him.

"Okay now what just happened here?"

Muraki frowned.

"He corrupted me far worse than I would have been on my own. Yamikaze isn't his real name and I'm not sure what it really is, but he is a dark wind. If it comes down to it, she may have to fight him mentally. He will try everything in his power to turn her evil before her tenth birthday and she needs to be strong to fight that."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"I understand now why this is so important. If we don't stop this man…"

Muraki nodded grimly.

"He'll have the world at his feet and not even you can stop him."

Tatsumi looked back towards the room where the girl went with furrowed brows.

'Something is very off about that girl…'


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: Sorry it took so long for this one. Been reading the manga. X.x I am now officially a Hakusuki shipper. DAMN VOLUME 9!

Follow Me

''

Tatsumi waited until everyone was asleep later that night and snuck off to Bara's room.

The door was cracked and the light still on.

He peered through and found her standing at the window.

'It's much too late for a child of her age to still be awake. What on earth could she be doing at this hour?'

Her body was that of a seven year old, but her movements mirrored an adult.

Tatsumi could chalk this up to being raised by a single mother, but there was just something behind the lure or an innocent face that spoke of a wisdom far older than even he himself.

To Muraki's face she was nothing more than a child, and in some ways she was…however there was a dark riddle lurking deep within her blood.

Suddenly she froze and Tatsumi took a few steps back, however the door flew open and a horrified scream ripped from his lungs as he looked down upon her.

Tsuzuki was the first to his side just in time to catch him.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi wake up!"

He settled his lover to the floor and looked up at the girl, almost fainting himself.

Her eyes were glowing an eerie blue and her long tendrils of fine silk like hair coiled in the air like snakes.

She took a step towards them and reached out her hand but before she could make an attack, Muraki called out to her.

"Kurobara! Stop!"

She looked up suddenly, returning to normal.

"I…caught him watching me father. I was afraid."

Muraki stared at her for a long moment.

He knew Tatsumi wouldn't hurt her, but at the same time he was pissed that he was even out of the room while the rest of them slept.

"I'm sure he was simply checking on you. Come with me darling, we must talk."

Tsuzuki subconsciously cringed as she glared down at him while she passed.

Once the two had gone into the kitchen, Oriya glared down at Tsuzuki.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Tsuzuki looked down at Tatsumi and shook his head.

"I guess we'll find out when he wakes up."

''

Muraki stood in the kitchen with Bara.

"Kurobara. I understand that you've been through a lot, but I cannot let you attack random people. There's enough strangeness that happens around here without screams ringing through the night."

She looked down.

"I'm sorry father. I was scared."

She went to hug him but he stopped her and dropped to her eye level.

"Stop the act. I want to know what the hell he did to you. You may be seven years old physically but you're a grown woman inside and I can see that as clear as day now."

She sighed deeply.

"Alright. You caught me. I don't entirely know who I am. I know things far beyond this body, but at the same time I have the emotions of a small child."

Muraki sat there for a moment in silence.

"Are you really my daughter?"

She nodded.

"Until two months ago anyway. Now I am your daughter, but am also the sorceress I was five hundred years ago. His plan is to make this body harness the energy I collected until I'm ten and then kill me for it. I don't want to remember being an eighty-year-old woman and then dyeing. I want to be the happy child I was reborn as."

Muraki sighed deeply as he watched tears come to her eyes.

"Was it a past life regression, or a spell?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't remember much about this lifetime."

He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead.

"I'll find a way to make you normal again."

She looked into his eyes for a moment before brushing away her tears.

This movement brought tears to his own eyes as he was reminded of the last night he'd spent with Ukyou.

"If I had known about you sooner…none of this would have happened."

She hugged him tightly, trying her best to be the child she was.

"Father…does that mean that you love me?"

Muraki blinked back his tears and held her at arms length.

"Kurobara…I've loved you from the second I laid eyes on you. Above all else I am your father and I won't ever hurt you. I want you to trust me the way you trusted your mother. I will find away to bring you back to the way you are supposed to be. I do love you, I just…"

She nodded with a slight smile.

"I understand."

He stood and took her hand gently.

"Now, we're going to have to give you a bed time because I can't worry about what's going on while I'm sleeping. You're perfectly safe in this house…and you need to apologize to Tatsumi-san tomorrow."

''

The next morning Muraki sat together with Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, sending Oriya off to keep Bara busy.

"So you see, she has relapses from time to time. That suggests it's a spell. I think I know how to counter it, but the backlash if it doesn't work is dangerous. I need a place to perform it where magic and spells have no effect on people. I need…"

Tatsumi stopped him.

"No. Do you know what could happen if you screw up?"

He looked up at the secretary and nodded.

"That's why I need an open space. I won't fail at the spell; I just don't want to screw up fifteen hundred people. There are children in this neighborhood who happen to be the reincarnations of several of my previous victims and the last thing I need is a bunch of twelve year olds trying to kill me."

Tsuzuki looked up at Tatsumi as well.

"That would screw up the records on a massive scale. I think he's right. The only safe place to do it is Meifu."

Tatsumi growled at him.

"No! We just won't do the spell at all. If I LET him do this there's no telling the consequences."

Muraki smirked at this suddenly.

"Who's to say you can stop me? Listen to your heart for once secretary. Doesn't she deserve as normal a life as she can have? Remembering her past life is what has been corrupting her so much. Don't you want to give that beautiful little girl the chance to grow into a normal woman with a normal father?"

Tatsumi looked down at him in confusion.

"What normal? You're about as normal as a purple leprechaun. That poor child hasn't a chance in hell one way or the other."

He then turned to Tsuzuki.

"Next time you screw up Tsuzuki, we both get fired for it and I don't know about you, but if I leave the ministry in any less than seventy years I'll…"

Tsuzuki suddenly got an idea.

"We're not letting him do anything. If we try to stop him and just can't do it than it's not our fault."

Tatsumi sighed deeply.

"You're insane Tsuzuki. If we get caught…"

Tsuzuki stopped him.

"We won't unless you tell on me. Muraki has kidnapped me before. What's to stop him again?"

Tatsumi's eyes widened at this.

"What!"

Muraki stood and stared down at Tsuzuki.

"You mean to tell me you not only want me to kidnap you, but drag you into Meifu with Tatsumi on my trail? Tsuzuki…you're a genius!"

Before Tatsumi could move, Muraki backhanded Tsuzuki, knocking him out and picked him up.

"Let's go, shall we. I have my shield and you wouldn't dare to attack him."

Tatsumi growled as he realized he was left with no choice and followed them back to the ministry.


End file.
